Past Person
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Chap 2 rewrittn Kaoru finds Kenshin's secret hard to take, and runs, hating him. But a trip to the past, and another even further, could help her look a little bit closer, and maybe save a future. Is there reeally a difference between Batousai and Kenshin
1. The surprise goodbye

I am finally getting around to rewriting my first story. It's very difficult, but at least I am writing. Maybe it will get me writing again. Hopefully. I'm going to try to keep up with this little mission of mine. I don't want a couple chapters being all shitty.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Past Person**

**Prologue**

What was it, three months that she had known him? Three months of pushing her company on him, talking to him, opening him up to her? Three months ago, Kaoru had met him in a bar. She had seen him first, sitting in the dark with a scowl on his lips and an empty glass of hard liquor. He had looked so unapproachable, so distant and angry that at first, she didn't know whether or not to disturb him.

He had not welcomed her, or smiled. Instead, he glared and snarled. "Go away." He had growled.

She had wanted to at first. Wanted to turn and walk back to her own drink. But his sad and angry look drew her closer. She had sat down across from him, and started talking. Just loud enough for him to hear, but mostly to herself. He didn't say a thing, but didn't leave or make her leave either. She took it as a sign that he didn't care, or secretly enjoyed her company.

It took forever; it seemed, to get him to be civil to her. Slowly, she had broken down his layers of barriers, opened his heart, and had him calling her friend.

He never told her many personal things about himself, but Kaoru guessed that it was fine. He would tell her when he wanted to, she thought.

When they could hang out, it was always during the day, or early evening. Kenshin worked most nights so Kaoru was happy enough to spend her days with Kenshin. She never asked what his job was, and he never told her. But it was fine, because she was certain he would tell her when he wanted to.

It was what she believed.

But, Kaoru frowned as she looked over at her best friend Kenshin who sat beside her at the bar. He had withdrawn himself again, and hardly said a word or looked at her. It was unusual to see him at night, but he had told Kaoru that he was off and had wanted to see her. She had happily met him at the same bar they met at, but was disturbed to see him brooding and unresponsive to her. It was worrying, and Kaoru couldn't seem to get a response out of him.

"Kenshin, is something wrong? You've been ignoring me all night. You asked me here, so you could at least treat me with some respect. You know I don't like to be ignored." Kaoru huffed and gulped down her drink. "You either tell me what's wrong, stop the attitude, or just get up and leave. What's it going to be?"

Kenshin on the other hand, had a problem. At his age, he thought, problems like this should be easy. It shouldn't be that hard to tell a woman that you liked her. It wasn't that hard, especially with Kaoru, to love her and care about her. But he couldn't say a thing. His throat was tight with tension and could hardly even swallow his drink.

What was with him?

The problem was, Kenshin cursed, was that he couldn't tell her. Not only his feelings, but his other secret. It was selfish to ask for her love and devotion if he couldn't devote himself to her fully. What kind of man would he be, what kind of person?

He wasn't a person at all, he thought.

Since he was fifteen, he had sold his soul as a killer to protect the innocent and oblivious Japanese people. He killed men at night, and killed himself by day. He felt his righteous strength with his blade in the cover of darkness and blood, and empty, hollow with guilt and self-hate as his blade rests. Being with Kaoru helped with his daylight grievances, gave him strength to live another day. To kill another man.

But he couldn't love her and bare the sin of manslaughter. He wanted so bad, though, to have her with him always. To have her love and touch sooth his worries and pain. He just didn't want to deceive her. Kaoru deserved better, she deserved the truth. And that was why he asked her to see him. He wanted to tell her everything. His love for her was greater than his sins. To him, Kaoru could heal his soul.

If only he could tell her, if only she would accept.

"Kenshin Himura." She said dangerously. "What's it going to be?" She asked again.

I tried to speak, but my throat tightened. My nerves were twisting in my gut and I was afraid. Afraid of telling her, of being rejected, and most of all, I was afraid of loosing her.

Kaoru sat for a minute longer before she stood up and slammed her money on the counter. "Forget it, Kenshin. I won't try if you won't." I grasped her hand desperately as she turned away. I stood as well and pulled her back to face me. I tried again to speak, but couldn't.

"If you won't speak to me, I'm leaving." She tried to pull her arm from my hand, but I held on tighter. She couldn't leave me, not now. I couldn't lose her. It was either speak, or she goes, so I forced my words painfully past my fear.

"I…I don't want to lose you, Kaoru. I'm afraid you'll leave me if I tell you what I shouldn't tell any one. You're all I have, and I don't want to lose you to." My voice cracked embarrassingly, but Kaoru met my eyes and smiled gently. She pulled my hand softly towards the door and we both left the rowdy bar.

Kaoru hadn't seen such sad, desperate eyes such as his before. His blue gaze locked with hers, and she guessed whatever he had to say, it was important to him.

Silently, Kaoru led Kenshin away from the late party-goers, and brought him to a quiet, dark park. Kenshin had let her guide him without a word, and sat as she did on a park bench. She rubbed his hand gently and made him look at her. "Why do you think I will leave you? I could never hate you, and I'm not that easy to get rid of. Why would I abandon you when I worked so hard to get you?" Her comforting smile had him feeling guiltier. She was just so trusting, so open and loving. She didn't even know he was a killer. "Tell me," she prodded. "and stop worrying."

His breath hitched and spine stiffened. Never had he told any one who he was. Those who did were dead or his employer. It was a matter of moral, of trust and humanism. It was pure evil and sinful. Not even an all loving being like Kaoru could accept that kind of monstrous demon.

But still, it was better to tell her now, then find out later and hate him for it.

Please, he begged, let destiny give him good fortune. Let him finally have some happiness.

"Kaoru," he started. He couldn't face her, couldn't touch her as he began. So he clasped his hands tight in his lap and looked forwards to his feet, his hair blocking Kaoru from his sight. "I have to admit to you a secret. I believe you deserve to know the truth about me so I can truly be your friend." His fear grew and he had to clear his throat so it wouldn't clench back shut.

"I had lost my parents when I was young to a deadly disease. Most of my town was killed, and I was the last of my family to survive. I had been taken in by a rich landowner, and he used me as a slave. I was a child doing hard, manual work, which if I would have kept doing it, would have eventually killed me. The man was evil, and had taken many people burdened with poverty and death like myself, and enslaved them also, which very seldom happens, even today. I was taken care of by three young women while I was there. They were like my sisters, and were personal bed companions to the master. We all took care of each other." I paused as Kaoru moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I placed my own over hers, and found strength in her compassion.

"The master was despised by many people. Many lords wanted him dead for his slavery and thievery. I guess some one sent an assassination group, because one night, we were attacked. The master was killed and all of the inhabitants. The three girls gave their lives to protect mine." She was crying silently beside me, andhe wondered if she would feel the same whenhe hadfinished the story.Kenshin almost didn't want to continue, had wanted to forget it all for so long, but the memories would never disappear.

"I buried them all after my Master Hiko saved me. He had killed the rest of the remaining assassins and left me alone. I spent the night and energy digging graves for both friends and enemies. Even the dead master. When Hiko returned, he took me with him, giving me a new name. He said I was strong, and with him I could become stronger. I learned the way of the sword, learned the art of killing. When I was fifteen, Hiko gave me a job with his secret organization. With him, I became a master assassin. I was given the title Battousai, and the burden of taking the lives of corrupted men. I kill them; I kill another man every few nights. If it's not politicians, it's lords on the street, or any one who threatens Japan."

Kaoru had let go of him and moved away slightly. She didn't think Kenshin could have wanted to tell her something like this. After he was finished, she couldn't think whether his fears of losing her were a possibility now.

She didn't even want to believe him!

"I don't know what to say. I don't even want to believe you. It can't be true." She murmured. "This is ludicrous. Impossible. Don't lie to me Kenshin, please don't lie." She shook her head and jumped to her feet. Kenshin stood, and pulled gently on her hand.

"Do you trust me, Kaoru?" He took both her hands inhis and looked her in the eye. She hesitated, and then nodded. He didn't like the hesitation. "Then let me show you something."

He led her down streets and allies, past houses and buildings. They left the family neighborhoods and corporate businesses behind as the slums of poor and crime slipped up before them. Kaoru didn't know where she was, but reminded herself to trust him. Remember the trust she had for him, she thought. He was her friend, and as his friend, she could at least trust him a little bit longer.

There was an old apartment building, with uneven foundation and crumbling brick sides. Kenshin strode through the resistant metal front door, and continued up a set of stairs that looked as if they could collapse under their weight. The stairs held up, which Kaoru was grateful for, butthe second floor hallway looked worse. The carpet was thin or just not existent, and holes filled the walls and ceiling alike. She was relieved when they turned up another set of stairs and kept going up until the top, fourth floor.

It was in better condition then the other floors. The carpet was still threadbare, but at least there were no holes in walls. There were no other doors, but the small hall led towards a door at the far end, which was unlocked as Kenshin just turned the knob and walked in.

Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand as she looked about the sparse room. A small, bare kitchen, old leather couch, old recliner, and two swords placed on hooks on the back wall. The door to the bedroom was open, and from what she could see, there was a mattress with no blankets, thrown against a corner. The whole place was empty, and didn't seem as though it was really a lived in place.

Kenshin watched her as her gaze circled the whole place. He stood behind her while she took it all in, and waited for her to say something.

"You live here." It was a statement, and he answered her with a simple 'yes'. "Why?" she asked, turning back to face him. Her eyes held unshed tears, and Kenshin didn't know how to answer her, or what to say.

"It's simple. I go get food when I need it, and I sleep when I can. There are no other tenants, so I have nothing to disturb me." She shook her head.

"No, I mean why did you bring me here? What do you want me to see? That you live a life on the barest of needs, or that you thought this empty place would tell me that you're a murderer?"

I, what do I say? I don't know exactly why I brought her here, only that I wanted her to see and know every thing. But Kaoru just didn't want to believe, he thought.

That should have clued him in on it. If she was adamant on seeing the truth, then if convinced, she would not react how he wanted. Even knowing it was going to go sour, he needed to show her all. Maybe it would get better.

"I brought you here to make you believe me. I need you to understand me completely." He sucked in air as he walked past her and to the back wall. Carefully, he pulled down the katana and put it in her hands. The weapon looked sick in her grasp, and he never wanted to see her handle such a deadly killer. "Unsheathe it. Look closely at the blade, and tell me I have lied to you."

Kaoru was unfamiliar with the weight of the sword. She had always practiced with bokkens. There was something about the feel of its weight that frightened her though. It wasn't only the metal and sheathe, but like a feel of burden, an evil and sad feel to it that had her hesitating. What would she find when she pulled it from the wooden shield? What would she feel?

Slowly, she grasped the hilt and sheathe, and carefully slid them apart. The light from the room reflected off the blade and blinded her. She blinked her eyes to clear her sight as the blade was bared completely. What she saw had her dropping both sword and sheath while crying out with fear.

"Blood!" Kaoru sobbed. The horrible truth was there on the blade. Dried, crusted blood spotted the blade, and as she looked at her hands and saw more crust, guessed had soaked the hilt as well. "You have killed, you killed."

Kenshin stood by and watched outwardly calm, but inside shaking with fright. There was the fear again, and with her reaction, was stronger and painful. "Yes, I have killed. My body is a figure of scars, as testament to my sin, and this house has been soaked with blood, both mine and victim." He waved a hand towards the carpet and Kaoru noticed for the first time the sparse red brown stains.

"Why," she shrieked and fisted her eyes. "Why did you have to tell me something so horrible? Why do you want me to know this about you?"

He bent and picked up the fallen weapon, religiously placing it back on the hooks. "I can't remember real happiness. Not for a long time, since I was with my family, has my life been any thing but painful. With the burden of Battousai, I had begun to believe that happiness would forever dance past my grasp." He stood facing the swords, his back to Kaoru as he spilled his heart. He wanted her to understand him, to accept him, so he could find happiness.

"But, that night in the bar where I met you, the faces of the dead vanished and my hate faded. All I could think of was the girl talking amiably to herself in front of me, and the way her eyes were pure blue. I was warmed by her presence, and even if I tried, couldn't get her out of my mind. I enjoyed my days with her, because I wasn't in pain or seeing ghosts. After a while, I realized I loved her, and wanted her to be with me." He turned back to her and crossed the distance to look into her eyes. They were dark and grayish, and Kenshin hated himself for hurting her.

"So why did you have to tell me all this? Couldn't you have just kept it a secret?"

"You would have found out, and then hated me. And since I care for you, I wanted you to really know me."

Kaoru grinned wryly, sneering at his calm façade. "But I don't know you. I never have, and will never understand you."

Hurt, Kenshin reached out to her, but Kaoru pulled away. "Don't," She said. "Don't touch me. I don't know you, or understand you." She repeated.

He pulled back and tried to remain calm. "But you do know me. You know more then any one, and if you give me a chance, I can help you understand me. Just please, trust me." He pleads. He could feel her slipping away from him. Felt it in his heart that she was to far gone, but he didn't want to give up. "Please, just let my try. You are my only friend, the only one I love, and the only one I have. Youbring me happiness, and give me peace of mind. I'm still Kenshin, and always will be. The only difference is that I don't feel so sick and haunted around you."

"Stop it!" She cut him off. Kaoru couldn't bare to listen to any more. "No, Kenshin, I don't know you. I may know about you, but I have no idea who you are any more. I never did." She shot a look to him when he tried to talk. "I can't listen to any more. I see two of you, and I can't seem to see both, but separately. When I look at you, I see a killer. I hate that I see that. I don't think I can understand or live with it." Tears soaked the floor as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I really am. I hate to leave you with your grief, but even if I make you happy, I don't think I can be able to live with a part of you that kills. For what ever reason, it's still murder. I don't think I can ever see you the same. You're a stranger to me, and I think for both our sakes, you should stay a stranger." She backed away from him slowly and reached for the door. "I hate to hurt you, but my own heart hurts more." She opened the door and backed out into the hallway. "We should just say goodbye, Kenshin, and never meet again. I'm sorry." She whispered as she shut the door.

She ran from the crumbling building and ran from Kenshin. She ran, it seemed, from something awful. Her heart seemed to hurt that much more. And something was nagging at her, like maybe it should have gone differently. Like it should have been a beginning, not an ending. But as she kept to her mad dash away from him, she couldn't for the life of her, turn back or think clearly. Something kept pushing her, a foreign drive that kept her legs running away.

Kenshin stood crushed in the bare, empty room. Breath was stuck in his chest and he couldn't exhale. Logically, he knew it would be this way; him broken and lonely again, her trying to go back to her life without him. But why did he feel that this wasn't supposed to happen? Why did the atmosphere seem sad and regretful? Why did she run away when his heart told him she should have embraced him?

The only thought he could think of, was that this was not supposed to happen. Inwardly, Kenshin could feel a slow warmth embrace him, and felt the compassion and reassurance of something indescribable. He let himself be immersed in the warm feeling, and lay down as sleep called to him.

"So," he whispered drowsily. "I get another chance." And fell asleep. The air in the apartment shimmered and vibrated as the unseen presence left the sleeping man in search of the girl.

It had to fix a dire problem.

XxX

**That's my revised version of chapter one! It was hell to work with, and I had to completely rewrite it. It was just too terrible to just fix up. I don't know if any one will notice, but at least I have bettered the damn thing. It really is horribly written. I was just too dense to realize that it sucked so damn bad. I hope this is better, if any one notices. If not, well, then I know. And that's good enough I guess. **

**Ymir-chan**


	2. Crazy Witch Person

**Past Person**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Never have, but I wish to. Darn.**

**It seems that since I am rewriting this, I can't seem to put up any of my ANs. I see no reason too. Just know, that if any one needs to know, that I appreciate all comments and reviewers. **

**Chapter Two: Crazy Witch Person**

Kaoru had no idea where she was or why she was still running. Tears still fell and heart still hurt, but it felt so unnatural. Like she shouldn't be doing this, feeling this, but was. What was the reason?

As her legs led her past rundown buildings and an uninhabited homes, she found herself down right lost. She had no idea there was such areas like this. Wouldn't some one have torn down the wreckages and rebuilt? It was almost sad to see such a state of decay.

As she lost her self in dreary scenery, what ever driving force that had been moving her feet suddenly stopped and Kaoru jerked and skidded to an exhausted stop. She gasped for breath hungrily even as her chest spasmed in pain. Her body shook from lack of oxygen, and Kaoru had to rest a good five minutes to be able to stand.

What had possessed her to run like that? She couldn't guess.

She examined her surroundings more critically as she had time to walk. There were no street signs or any type of writing any where. It was as if it were a ghost city.

Kaoru gathered her breath in an attempt to call out when a shrill, ear shattering inhuman screech practically exploded from all directions. Kaoru clasped her ears and cried out as the deafening sound hollowed out and whispered away as if it were nothing. Her ears rang and head pounded, but another sound caught her attention before it gradually grew louder.

Following the soft song, Kaoru ducked into an ally and circled around building after building before and soft dirt road opened up before her. The song was being hummed by a haggard old woman sitting at the end of the dirt path.

She didn't even think about how soft a hum could have traveled as far away as she had been when she first heard it.

Cautiously, Kaoru stepped further into the open and made her way to the old woman, who seemed oblivious to the company. Her feet seemed to guide her strait to the other woman, which wasn't what she had intended. Being all alone and lost, she didn't want to get to close. Obviously, her feet didn't seem to listen.

She came to an abrupt stop not two feet away from the woman, and could see she was reading old and browning tarot cards. She flipped a card and pulled out another before she even looked up to Kaoru. She didn't look startled, but smiled warmly and pointed to the revealed cards in front of her. "They tell me of a crisis, some one who took the wrong path. But not just that person, but both Fate and Destiny." Returning the cards back to their pile, she pulled two more out and flipped them over to read them. She put her hand to her chin, looking deep in thought. "They have changed. Fate has played a cruel game, and the players have no choice but to run as pieces. Do you know what you must do?"

Kaoru was confused as the old lady stood and circled her. Should she fear her?

"You are the only one to change it. But, with a past such as your's, it will be difficult to return. It's just a test, to make you work for happiness, yet destroy it if you fail. Do you want to be happy?" She asked. Kaoru nodded, finding it hard to talk. "Then give me your hand."

She was sure she was possessed as she felt her hand lift without her knowing. She attempted to move but found her body stuck. She admitted to herself, at least, that she was just a little scared. This kind of stuff wasn't humanly natural. She could only guess she was experiencing something supernatural. Yet couldn't seem to feel any fear.

The woman pulled a clear glass vile from the folds of her sleeve and gently held Kaoru's outstretched hand. There looked to be only water inside as one drop plopped onto the back of her hand. She did the same to her other one, then took them both into her own. Her body heat seemed to freeze, the sky rumbled and shook. A gust of wind slammed up behind her and Kaoru wondered if this was just a little odd. The old woman was still holding both her hands, and Kaoru noticed that her eyes were shut but her lips were whispering. Was she chanting or singing again?

As the wind slowed then stopped and the sky calmed, the old woman gently dropped Kaoru's hands and patted her cheek. "I will help you, don't worry." She wrapped her cards and other junk up and slowly strode into a joining ally. As she disappeared, Kaoru felt her body return to her and darted after the woman. Peering down the long ally, Kaoru couldn't see her any where.

Weird, she thought, and creepy.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to follow the dirt road. Looking down it, she couldn't see any turns or twists, and seemed to go on strait forever. It was odd, to see a dirt road that led strait through a lost, broken city of stone.

If it led her out of this place, she thought, then what does it matter?

She hadn't walked but a few feet, though, when a sudden dizziness almost collapsed her. She caught her self, but felt an odd buzz on her hands. Looking at them, her eyes widened as they glowed bright red. But it got worse, as she saw the glow spread and engulf her hands and travel up her arms and shoulders. She jerked and rubbed at her hands to try to stop it, but it only seemed to move faster. Her chest and hips were glowing and her legs feet soon followed. She couldn't see it, but could feel the light inch slowly up her neck and past her jaw. When it reached her ears, she could faintly hear the soft tune the woman had been humming. When her head was taken, it was like looking through red tints as everything turned red then blinding as her body flashed and the light seemed to explode around her then dim.

Kaoru stood as still as possible when her body stopped glowing. She didn't feel any different, physically, but as she looked around her, horror gripped her chest and clenched her stomach.

Instead of the vast graveyard of buildings and rubble, she found herself on the dirt path with old fashioned wood and shingled huts. They were primitive, a few hundred years before modern advances.

Some how she knew, but didn't want to believe, that she was not in her own time any more.

The sudden move from building to shack, concrete to wood, then to there, it was as if walking into a new world. So unnatural and shocking. Unwanted.

Kaoru stood where she was feeling foreign and out of place with her simple shirt and jeans, in the past so different from her own time.

Forcing her feet to move, she took a slow step at a time making her way down the deserted street. There was no one in sight, but considering the early morning time, if there were people they were most likely asleep.

Her steps echoed off the silent walls, shooting down the street and startling a cat from a pile of trash.

It was the slums of the twentieth century.

In the close distance, Kaoru heard the scuffle of feet and the ring of metal striking metal.

She paused in step and looked past the huts to see shadowed figures racing up ahead. They jumped from shadow to shadow, quietly stalking something or someone. Ducking behind a wall, Kaoru watched as one of the men motioned the others with a wave, and they silently reached his side and drew their swords.

With another wave, the men turned the corner and disappeared from her sight behind the hut. She heard them yell out, shouting at someone, but she was to far away to hear what they said. One of the men pulled back into few dragging a body, and returned. She stared at the slumped form, scared and wondering what was happening.

More shouts and cries echoed back to her. Two figures shot out and ran down the road in her direction. She ducked back behind the wall and watched as another figure blurred around the corner and cut the two men down, effectively killing them in seconds.

Kaoru covered her mouth in shock trying not to make a sound. The killer stood in the same place he had stopped, sheathing his sword. Just in case, Kaoru searched the area for some kind of weapon. Only finding a stick, she grabbed and held it close to her chest.

It was quiet, but Kaoru couldn't find the courage to peak around the corner. If he saw her, he would kill her too. She just stood as still as possible.

"You should take the time to run now, or find yourself dead."

The voice, cold and hard, deep and strong, froze her stiff and unable to move. If any voice could kill, Kaoru thought, it would be his. If just felt like death.

Could she move? No, not an inch. And not just out of fear. It was fear, honor, and pride that had her taking a breath and stepping from behind the wall and facing the killer.

And met with the most frightening, brilliantly amber eyes that caught her breath. Even if he was shadowed by the buildings, his eyes glared through the dark to meet her.

He stood calmly, sword lowered and loosely held. Only his eyes moved as she made her way to the middle of the road. Sword brandished, Kaoru turned to face him, but stood shocked as a moment of light caught his face.

The clouds of dark had shifted and moonlight lit the face of Kenshin, or some one who looked exactly like him. Blazing red hair held high and smooth, pointed face, just as Kenshin, who she had just seen an hour earlier. It was shocking, and Kaoru was stunned frozen. Only difference was the one scar on his left cheek.

"You should have run. I would rather not have to kill another tonight."

"Who are you?" She interrupted him. It looked like Kenshin, but if this was another time, who was he that looked so familiar?

"You don't need to know me. You won't live long enough to care." He raised his weapon as to prove it. If she would have left, he would have let her go. Instead, he had to take an innocent life. A rather unusually dressed, but lovely innocent girl. It was a shame.

"Kenshin," she called desperately. "You have to be Kenshin." But please let it not be him, she hoped, because she couldn't bare to have seen him kill.

He was shocked, to say, caught by surprise and curious. Did he know her? He wondered.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and lowered the blade slightly.

"I…I know you, you're my best friend, but in another time. I think. I'm not sure." And she was unsure. Was he her friend? He was her friend in her time, but could he be that here?

"No, not true. Now tell me how you know me!" Was this desperation? he wondered. Or was he just freaked out? Every one referred to him as Battousai, and he had no friends. He shook away his distress and held up his blade. "No matter. I'll make your death quick and painless, woman."

She seethed and copied his stance with her stick. Make it quick her ass. Being a woman didn't make her weak! "Just try it. And I have a name. Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

He loved the look in her eyes, her blue eyes that he could look into forever. He admired her strength, but pushed it aside. He had to dispose of her. Bending, he shot off at her and raised his blade to cut down, but never had the chance as his sword was pulled from his grasp. He turned to see an old hag grinning and swinging his sword mockingly. His hand went for his other blade only to find his hip was bare.

"Hand them over, woman, or I'll take them back by force." He locked a fierce glare on the hag, but she just smiled. In a move unseen by either two, the hag sprang forwards and slapped the sheathed blade into his stomach, launching the dazed man a few feet back onto the dirt road.

"You can not harm her. If you do, then Destiny will be stalled and the future of all will crumble in destruction. It is your job to protect her and open her mind to both your soul and her own. Teach her, be there for her. If not, then the lives of all are forfeit. Do it for the people." Her voice, Kaoru noticed, was different. She could hear the tinkling of bells and the melody of running water. A far cry from the dry, throaty nash of before.

"Stop talking nonsense! You, hag, had better give my swords back unless you want to die. You won't tell me what to do. I will not do any thing but kill the girl, and I could care less of what you speak."

"I see," the woman murmured. Raising her hands palm up, she began to glow the same red that Kaoru had. Within a few seconds, both onlookers were startled in fear as the glowing body morphed and shaped to produce a woman of pure white. Long white hair, crystalline white eyes, pale skin, and shimmering white robe. It was blinding to see so much white, Kaoru grouched.

"You will do as I say, boy, as what I speak of is very important. If this task is not successful, then your lives and all others will be uncertain yet troubling. Do you understand?"

He growled after the initial shock. "That doesn't prove anything except you are a demon and shouldn't be trusted!"

Kaoru secretly agreed with him, yet also feared her. Who wouldn't fear powers that could take you from your own time? Kaoru wanted to yell at the man, tell him to shut up and don't anger her. She could do anything to them.

But the woman smiled smugly and tilted her chin up arrogantly. "I am the Caretaker of Time. Whether or not I am a witch is inconsequential because not only do I have power over you, but I also need an important favor. I ask nothing from you, not your soul or services, but to do what you must to secure your futures and of the worlds. Fate and Destiny is a dangerous thing, and only she can fix it." She pointed at Kaoru who looked bewildered. "Do you believe me?" She asked him.

He grunted and turned his head. "Maybe," He said flippantly, "Maybe not."

She sighed and pointed a long, white finger at him. The next moment his hair tie snapped and an abundance of long green hair fell about his shoulders. He had to do a double take as he screamed and clutched at his green hair. "Ok, ok! I believe, so change it back!" the woman lightly chuckled and changed his hair back. He glared at her as he retied it.

"This is like some twisted Cinderella story. Only it would suck to watch." Kaoru murmured, also barley concealing a giggle.

"No harming the girl!" the woman yelled as he made his way towards Kaoru. "You are to protect her, not kill her, remember?"

"This is unreasonable!" he shouted as he stopped. "How am I to protect her from all my enemies and myself? She is not worth my life to save."

Kaoru meant to yell at him, but the time witch beat her to it. "Shush, Kaoru. I have thought of your rather physical characters, and I have put a chant on both of you. Kaoru will not be able to kill or harm you, and you will not be able to do any thing to her, either. Is that clear?" They both nodded. "Good, then I should leave soon. But before I go, I must take your memories, Kaoru. You will only remember a few things, including our own meeting, but other then that, only the minimum. You'll get it back when you go home, but that won't be for a while. You have to live with a naive heart, to learn again." She paused and smiled sadly. "I will always be there for you both. In your thoughts and by your side. I won't let you do this alone."

The atmosphere shimmered and the woman disappeared. Kaoru was about to comment on something, when her head seemed to shrink and everything went dark.

He watched the girl crumble bonelessly to the ground and debated leaving her when he heard a mental scolding. Heaving a breath, he flipped the unconscious girl over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the woods.

Silently, he cursed his luck. He was burdened with enough these days and didn't need the girl to add to his problems.

But he couldn't get the feeling of knowing her out of his head. He felt a sense of right when she was near, could feel calm and weightless around her. She had known him some how, and with her memories now gone, he doubted he would ever know how.

Again, he cursed his luck.

It was a long night of walking. With her on his shoulder, it was an even slower walk then what it should have been. Dawn was in but an hour and he had had no sleep. He guessed he wouldn't be getting any sleep until reached headquarters.

As he neared the forest's edge, the small weathered shack was shadowed by boulder and tree. He had found it a while back, and since then used it as a temporary roof while in Tokyo. It was rare for him to have missions in Tokyo, and this was a time he wished he didn't.

It was dark and chilly, which was caused by all the holes in the walls. The shack wasn't even fit to live in, but it was a place to rest before setting out to Kyoto. A little roughly, he tossed the still sleeping girl onto the battered and torn futon. She didn't make a sound at the movement.

Sitting down himself, he pulled out a ration of rice balls and ate them hungrily. He laid out two for the girl, then thought otherwise as he grabbed for them. But again, he heard the witch in his head and left the food alone. He cursed, yet again, as he leaned against the corner wall shutting his eyes for sleep.

Later, as the sun poked itself up to make daylight, Kaoru came awake to unfamiliar surroundings. She jerked in a sitting position. Her hand touched the rice balls by her side and she ate them hungrily. The morning chill made her shiver and she looked at the room she was in. Rotting wooden walls, broken cabinets, weak, low roof, and a dusty futon that shot dust out at ever move. Where in the hell was she, Kaoru thought. She couldn't remember a thing!

XxX

**Thats the revised chapter two. I really doubt any one even notices, but I guess I should keep doing it. My stories loose credit if they are written so poorly. If I can do better, then I will.**


	3. Meeting Mister Wrong

Disclaimer~ I won't say anything, you all know I own nothing and if you didn't you do now!  
  
AN: first off I would like to thank all reviewers and all those who read but didn't review. I will not get upset, I wish you would review so I would update faster. The more I get the more I want to right (that's a hint right there just so you know.) so now on with my fic. Also if you guys have a little something you want just tell me and ill see what I can do. PS does any one know how to spell kenshins bosses name? Oh and cum up with like two names of other assassins. I m not good with Japanese names. Ok enough muses and ramblings, on with the show.....er....story!  
  
WARNINGS I am a terrible speller I write as I see it so if I spell it wrong just tell me and I will see if I can correct it. Just to let ya know  
  
By the loving and caring and huggable and kissable and kick ass authoress, Ymir-chan (^_*) Ps I was thinking of changing my name. What do you guys think, Neko no Chaos, Neko Yasha, or keep Ymir-chan? I'LL let you all decide! Oh and how about baka no blonde? ha I just thought that up cus im an idiot blonde, aka dumb blonde. oo and i just thought of this too. Kishi-dono. Hey does any one know what you call a mistress or lady. Sama is for men so I would like to know. Arigato!  
  
Past Person  
  
Meeting Mr Wrong  
  
Ok, now she was getting scared. She started to wander if maybe she was drinking and was having one of those memory lapses. But she didn't drink. She didn't even touch the stuff. At least she didn't think so. She was having a hard time remembering anything to be completely sure. But hey, maybe if she just let it pass...  
  
"Go to sleep. We have to get up early. We have a long way to travel." She was startled out of her musings by a rich, deep, creepy voice. She looked around, desperately searching for the source of the voice. She saw a figure in the corner farthest from her and tried futilely to see what or who it was. But he spoke again. "I said go to sleep. Im not going to wait for a sniveling brat of a wench all morning. We have a long way to travel. So lay down before I push you down." She still didn't see him but a flash of gold but still, visible or not, he ticked her off. Here she was in strange surroundings and with a strange room-mate with no memory of mostly nothing and he's going to tell her what to do. The least he could do is ask politely. She huffed and turned her back to the stranger. "No."  
  
'What did she say? Im being as nice as I can in a situation like this.' He pulled on his katana, which gave a resounding clink as it popped an inch out of the sheath. She didn't seem to get the hint. "What is that, a toy to scare me? Tell me who you are and where I am. Than we'll negotiate the situation." Once said, a sharp blade was at her neck. No, he didn't like people to back talk, he didn't like people to tell him what to do and here this... this... bitch was doing both. Maybe to just prove my point a bit.  
  
He pushed the blade roughly to her throat enough to draw a little blood. But he got none. Where the blade was supposed to be cutting flesh, blue skin coveted the area. He pushed harder trying to at least break skin, but the blue skin color spread to cover more of where the blade was pressed against. Frustrated, he pushed harder; sliding the blade across her neck, still further and faster when all that was left was a blue shine where there should have been a serous wound. Still nothing.  
  
Kaoru felt no pain. She could only feel the cold metal pressed against her neck. He started pushing more pressure to the blade and she was afraid it would soon cut her throat, but the more he pushed and sliced at her, the less she felt. She could see his flustered face and wondered if he was trying to hurt her or if this was some weird fluke. She looked to the side of her and noted that the blade of the sword was obviously pressed to her neck and the gleam from the light showed that it was very sharp. She held her breath, waiting for the pain or blood to start.  
  
Kenshin was pushing hard. It normally would have cut deep in her neck with the amount of force he was applying to the metal. The girl's whole neck was blue by then and starting to travel to the sword. He lifted his blade from her neck and furiously swiped from above. He hit the girl hard. The girl went flying till she hit the other wall, which wasn't far. He was breathing hard, taking deep gulps to get his breathing regular. He lost control and now the girl was dead. Oh, gods, what was he going to tell that witch chick? An echoing chuckle surrounded throughout the cabin. In an instant, the goddess was standing above Kaoru, pulling her up by her arm. Kenshin watched in shocked horror as the girl opened her eyes and fervently tried to find her wound. Kenshin also noticed that there was no wound, no bruises from her impact or any marks on her what so ever. Keshin couldn't help but gawk at them.  
  
"What ales thee, did you not listen to what I said the night before? I said that you two could not harm the other, let alone kill. You two could get into a boxing match and not inflict an ounce of pain. Ha ha ha, I did this for your own protection young man, oh, and the girls too I guess."  
  
"My protection? Why would I need protection from her, she is but a wimp, a woman that couldn't protect herself, let alone hit a man." Kaoru fumed, gripping her fists at her side. "I'll show you what a 'woman' such as me could do!" At this, Kaoru gripped a nearby broom stick and swung it hard, connecting painfully on Kenshin's nose. He flew about three feet; all the room the cabin would allow him to fly, landing with a hard thump on the other end of the room.  
  
He just sat there, trying to figure out what had happened. First, he felt a flare of ki, but ignored it, then a broom came right at him, he knew it hit him, how else would he be over on the other wall. But strangely enough, he felt nothing. No pain in his face or his rear where he hit, which that at least he was expecting some kind of felling. But no, he felt nothing. There was no sign that he or Kaoru were hit and thrown. "I didn't feel any thing. Nothing, not even hitting the ground. Why? Why count I feel anything?"" Well, the spell is in a circle. If you hit or put a certain amount of pain to her, she will not feel it. And if you are thrown or pushed, as you both have just experienced, as a chain, what ever pain you feel that is connected to the first infliction will have no effect on you. Example, you go flying and you hit a vase or a needle or some other object, you don't feel it. Understand, or do I have to go into detail?" "No, were good. But, can you tell me one thing?" Kaoru asked, she was not going to let this woman disappear and not give her answers. Why was she here with this man with a strange power over him and not know who he is, where they are and why she woke up in this place and can't remember a thing. "Why am I here, who is he and why can't I remember any thing? It feels like I was just born, No memory, well of myself and people anyways. I know stuff like food and animals and what are what, so why can I only remember you? Even though I only know about a few things about you both, you're the only people I can think of."  
  
The Care Taker of Time just smiled a soft smile, her white crystal like eyes glowing and teasing her that she knew something and they weren't going to tell. 'Damn eyes, damn goddess, damn fate damn everything! Why don't you all just tell me already! Im not all that patient ya know. Hell, give me five minutes with this woman and ill have her telling secrets out her ass! Oh no, why am I thinking this, I don't know why im so violent. Oh Kami-sama, why me, why my over thinking brain? JUST SHUT UP!' Kaoru's head was driving her insane. She was ruthless. She hit the poor man in front of her, she was being defiant earlier and now her mind was cursing the beautiful woman who was well sort of helping her.  
  
"Well, my dear Kaoru, you do remember what I said last night right?" "Well, I think I remember most of it, except how I got in the street in the first place. After that, I remember mostly all until I passed out in the road. Is that it?" "That's right child. You are not to know any more about yourself than you know now. You are to learn all you can with this man. You two are not to travel separate. Himura, you will take Miss Kamyia with you, except on your night job unless she wants to go. But that wont matter because you won't have any missions when you return. Himura, listen to me! Do you under stand!" Kenshin was practically tuning out while the Time Witch was talking." Yes I hear you; I get it, no leaving behind, except on special nights. I heard you. Now, I uh we got two days to get back to Kyoto so I will please ask you to please MOVE so we can leave and get there on time before people start to wonder."  
  
"Very well, I will let you go now. I will check up on you both separately and see how you are faring. I will meet you at the Inn. Good Bye Kamyia Kaoru, Good Bye Himura Kenshin. Till next time! Ja Ne!" With that the goddess vanished and left a wide eye girl and a fuming red head. "That was so corny, that chick gets on my nerves." "Um, Kenshin...er...Battoussai, can you make breakfast, im really hungry?" Kenshin rolled his eyes and went to the small kitchen, two feet away. 'This is going to be a long long journey. Cant wait till she leaves.'  
  
............The End...............^_*  
  
AWWW. im so tired. I've got like some kind of insomnia bad and writing this story is really helping me relax so I can sleep at night. It's been taking forever to write this chappy. I'm like never going to ask for longer chapters on other fics cus i know how long it takes to write them. I hate how short this is, but it's like harder to type a long story than it is to read it. Oh well, I guess it also keeps my viewers asking for more. O and one more applause for that who gave the time to review. I loved them. My story isn't far yet but since I have like no flames yet then im going to continue writing. AND AN I have like two more stories im writing on paper so when I get to like five or four chaps im going to start one of them. I think I will type the Gundam Wing. Hey, Heero has a sister, a twin. And she has the answers to his past! OMG I just revealed my next story! Oh and don't worry, the other story that I am writing is a RK and it is twisted to where Kaoru is the manslayer and Kenshin is the innocent! OOO I am so evil! O and don't forget to tell me what you think my name should be if I change it. Ymir chan is getting boring. I don't like to stick to on name to long. At school I got like 200 nick names. Kix or Neko is my favorite. But some of my less passionate fans (also known as enemies) call me dumb blonde. I like the names any ways! BU BY and click that button, It'll send you to a magical place where you can make all your (and mine...ahem) dreams come tru. Just press it. It'll at least make a certain authoress happy even if you get diddy squat. Ok so you mite get a new chapppy but only it im happy and got lots of reviews. Ps this is not a threat, but if it makes you review than think of it as a threat. ^_* I told you I was evil! Muhahahahahhahahaha! *cough* hahahahaaha! Ok that isn't evil but it's the best I could do in a slow situation like this.*pouts* bummer.  
  
Ok I have reposted cus I got a review to edit. And just if you didn't know, this is my first fic. I'm not used to this uploading thing so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. I do not wish to make it hard for you to read it. Just tell me if you don't understand and I will do my best to compensate. Thank you! Now to the reviews!  
  
Ewunia--No I don't use word I use note book. I find it easy to use word since im so used to writing my musings on it and im more used to it. I will think about using word. I will have to get used to it I guess. Thanks for your review though. I do wish I could spell good. This is an excuse but I type so fast I don't catch my errors and when I read through it I read fast that I don't see it again. Its such a bother.  
  
lievei1--hey I took your word to edit. I cant spell and im really new to submitting stories on internet that I just don't know how. I go by the directions that fan fiction gave me. So if you could please just give me some time to figure it out it would be much appreciated and loved. Thank you!  
  
Macbeak--its starts out as an au modern times. Lets just say 03 ok? kenshin is battoussai at night and student by day. Like other stories, he is a young boy working for Katsura for a better Japan trying to clear the streets of scum and filth. Kaoru is transported in the past second chap and meats the Kenshin's of modern times reincarnate, the one during the revolution. I hope this clears it up for you a bit if not just tell me in the next review. Its my fault though for not completely explaining it to you first, gomen.  
  
Silverlightning--Thank You *hugs and kisses* thank you so much for your review. I love you so much. I will think about the battoussai thing though. I don't know though. It depends on if kenshin has met tomoe yet. In not then kaoru and him will get closer faster. If he had already lost her than it will take him a while, but im afraid if I go to slow then my readers will get frustrated and stop reading and keep bugging me to go faster. I hope I could have some help. If I go to fast then the story wont be very long and it will be to boring. Give this authoress so advise, please, *puppy dog eyes show and bottom lip quavers* you know you cant resist. (some people turn back and walk away coldly while authoress glares mincingly and grabs nearest object and through. authoress completely misses targets. Curses hand eye coordination.)Well Ja for now. cant wait till you review again!  
  
crazy4animegirl--- OOO thank you so much. I guess you can use them. I mean, there your names in the first place and I will just borrow them for now. I hope you don't mind if I make them into lechers and constantly pick on kaoru and kenshin. I don't plan on them being very loved characters so please forgive. and thank you. I love Japanese words and suffixes but I don't know many. Much appreciated.  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan---*giggles* I don't hate you. I have read some Kaoru and Enishi fics and I love them but your story would fit better as a Ken\Kao fic. I really love you. so don't feel offended if you thought I meant it. Please continue your story and thanks for the reassuring for your story. Ja Ne!  
  
Orora-- Well kaoru shouldn't have said that. but fate twisted it around so she did say it. Just so she could go to the past and play fates messed up game of ring around the poesy. Ha I just thought that up! its really weird how my mind thinks. But I hope I can get more reviews from you and I hope this kinda clears some of the things up. ooo out of the topic muse, I am like learning Greek gods and I like so am loving it. I am learning about the adventures of Odysseus right now and im so captivated by how the poet Homer writes his adventures. The stories are so beautiful. I envy you, you probably know more since all you got to do is go to a museum or something but its not that easy for me. Well good luck with what ever you need luck with! Ja!  
  
everyone else---I want to thank everyone very much for my wonderful review. You all bring tears to my eyes and I always feel so giddy when I see a new response. You make me so happy that I cant thank you all enough. *bows low in respect almost falling forward) oops clumsy me!  
  
AN--- I am like totally bogged down with school work and Drill and color guard practice that when I do update it will be during the weekends. If I miss one weekend I will probably get I out by that weds or the next weekend. Sorry, I don't get to much sleep at night so when I get home I sleep. The lovably Ymir chan.Please forgive me. I will update every chance I get. Gomen. Ps I still think I should change my name. any help with that is much appreciated. Thanks. 


	4. Through the Woods

Ok ya. So this is my fourth chapter right? Wow, I'm really getting good at this. I am so glad to have so many reviews. I loved them all. I don't like the little AN I put up though. I hate teasing chapters. Well. I've decided to have Kenshin already met Tomoe. But there will be a twist.  
  
Yuukiko-You know I hate Tomoe to, so I'm going to make her a cheating whore, Ok? Good. Ymir)Well, I am getting even more homework during math so I have limited computer time. So me and Kenshin are going to be study buddies, aren't we? Kenshin)"ORO! I don't know algebra! Anyways you'll just make me get the answers then copy?" Ymir)"O my, you know me so well. Well maybe Megumi will help me." Sano)"Ill help ya missy! I'm really good at math.!" * YA right!_ every one falls anime style* Ymir)"well now that we all had our humor for the hour, we'll get the story going. Sano, go into the next room please, it's padded so you wont hurt your self." *Sano grumbles and exits. "Typical teenagers. Man I hate them."  
  
Disclaimer~ Please don't make me say it! PLEASE I beg of you! My name is Ymir, Isn't that enough for you? No? Umm...Idontownkenshinortheotherkenshingumi..no suing. It you can't read that then good! ;p  
  
Past Person-Through The Forest To Grandma's Inn  
  
Trees and more trees. That's all they could see, the only thing they've seen since they left the village. After the Goddess left the two kids to themselves, they ate a wonderful breakfast, at least in Kaoru's opinion, walked to a nearby village, bought food and a new gi and hakama for Kaoru, then set out for who knows where.  
  
Kaoru was bored. She was busying herself by picking rocks up along the road and chucking them at the baka of a man walking coldly in front of her. And because of that spell, the rocks bounced off him making his hair and back turn blue wherever it hit. It was quit amusing to the girl, who at the moment was fed up with his attitude and was only glad to throw something at him.  
  
"Do you really think I don't know what your doing? I can see the blue light and hear the rocks hitting the ground." He let a small quirk to his lips appear, but she couldn't see. He'd known she'd been doing it for a while now but she was starting to throw harder and it was starting to jerk his head with its forward motion. He was getting sick of walking and then all of a sudden his sight is forced down from the force of the stone. To tell the truth, he was getting a little dizzy.  
  
"Ya, so I knew that, but why would you care? It's not like you can feel anything. So, where are we going? We've been walking forever and all I've seen for the most part are trees and more forests. Hey, are you listening to me? Hello! I'm talking to you!" Kenshin keeps walking. Ignoring her of course. "Why do I try, its not like he's listening to me. You know I bet I could call him every name in the book and he would still walk on as if I said nothing. I wander if I should." Now talking to herself, rather loudly so the quiet man in front of her could here, she started rolling off all the names she knew, giggling and nodding to the ones that suited him best. She went through her list three times and started making conversation with his back.  
  
"I wander what you think about. Is there anything that goes on in your head or is it blank? What's your favorite food, can you cook your favorite food, can you cook at all or do you order out? I wonder if you can order food in this time, wait, why would I say in this time, oh ya, the goddess said that I was from a different time, but I can only remember a few things. I remember certain cloths and buildings. They are huge and made with a hard metal. I don't think I can remember anything else though. Hey, Battousai, do you think my memory will come back or did the goddess take it away permanently? I wonder what my family is like. Who are my friends and were do I hang out?" Kaoru stopped her ranting when the young man in front of her suddenly stopped, his muscles tense and on alert. She looked around but found nothing amiss or anyone around. She moved closer tword the man and questioned him.  
  
"Hey, Battousai, what's wrong?" Kenshin kept quiet and put a hand up to silence her. Kenshin got into a stance with hand on his hilt, ready for an attack. Kaoru kept looking around franticly but couldn't sense anything. She noticed a long walking stick lying on the ground and picked it up. She too got into a stance. It felt comfortable to hold the shaft in a crouched position, which was weird because she couldn't remember ever doing anything like this. She felt good, standing with her body tense and her knuckles white. She then felt a flare in ki, it wasn't strong, but she could tell it was hostile.  
  
He felt the ki back about a mile, he knew they were being followed, but wanted to wait and see what they'd do. He noticed that there were probably four of five of them, none of them very strong. When they got closer he decided to wait for them. They came quick enough. They all sprang out of the trees in different spots, circling the two. Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had an old walking stick and was standing stiffly, ready for an attack. The largest of the men, most likely the leader, walking up to them and greeted them in the most polite way, namely he threatened them.  
  
"Well my boys, look what we got here. They don't look like they got money, but maybe the woman will do. Listen here boy, give us the girl and other possessions you may own and you can go unharmed. If not, we'll kill you and take everything, then when were done with the girl, we'll kill her too. Deal?" While he was saying this, one of the men snuck up on Kaoru and pulled her to him by the waist. She screamed and hit him hard over the head with her 'bokken'. He fell down unconscious, and every one gaped, even the battousai. "Why you little bitch, we were gonna give you a chance to live. Now you're gonna pay!" The leader lunged at Kaoru but she side stepped him, swinging her bokken at his back, knocking him to the ground. Two others charged at her but she ducked under their attack and got one in the gut, and used the 'hilt' to hit the other in the jaw. Kaoru stood up but heard the sound of metal behind her. She turned around just in time to see the battousai blocking an attack from the other forgotten thief. All she saw was a flash and then the man was lying in a pool of blood.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the girl as he flung his sword up to cleanse it of its sullied surface. He quickly sheathed the katana and turned to the girl, taking her arm and leading her away from the sight on the road. He kept leading her and she didn't speak. They kept walking till they came to a small stream. He stopped and took his gi off, throwing it in the water. He went over to the silent Kaoru and started to take hers off. That knocked her out of her shock. She slapped his hand away. "HENTAI! Don't you dare touch me. I'm no slut that you can just com" "You didn't look like you could talk or any thing and you have blood all over you. I just thought that you would like to clean it off. I got another set if you would like to wear that while they dry." " Ok, well, turn around. I'm not undressing with you looking at me." Kenshin turned around, he went over to his bag and pulled out the extra set he'd bought her and his extra pair as well. He heard the water slash and then felt the extra cloth taken from his hands. He waited for her to signal that she was dressed and turned to the river to wash the clothes. He changed into his new clothes and threw his hakamas in as well.  
  
It was quiet. No one spoke a word. The two just sat there, eating the fish that Battousai caught. Kaoru didn't want to say anything anyways. She was still shook up by the event that happened earlier. She knew that killing was wrong. But that man just killed and it didn't even seem to affect him. She couldn't believe that any one could just kill and go on as if nothing had happened. She had to know. Was he emotionless? She thought that he was just ignoring her but then that ruthless attack back at the cabin popped up. He looked angry, but he was calmer than anything with the thief. What was it with him? Ask him, ya, ask him, well, her curiosity always got the best of her. " Why did you kill him? There was no need. You could have at least knocked him out. Why?"  
  
The first thing she says in hours and it had to be that. He would expect that from a man but not from a woman. Weren't woman supposed to be quiet and not ask questions? She was a lot different from any other woman. Far from Tomoe. She was quiet and listened to men. But this girl, she was rude, loud, indecent, strong, and she could fight. No woman would dare pick up a weapon or even think of using it. Interesting, but this attitude was starting to get on his nerves. She talked too much and she was completely oblivious to his wish of privacy. She is the first to confront him and yell at him, she isn't afraid of him. Yes, interesting but annoying at the same time.  
  
"He attacked you, if I didn't kill him, he would have killed you. Knocking him out will only cause him to attack others and do the same to another traveler. It is better this way." "Bastard! No one has the right to take another's life. We have no right, it's not ours to take. Why did you kill him, why did he have to die, why don't you show any remorse for your sin? You act as if it had never happened! Do you even feel guilty for your crime? Why do you kill? What is your reason?" Quit taken aback, he just stared in utter shock. This was no ordinary woman. She was different. What ever she felt reflected through her eyes, he could see confusion, pain, guilt, and something more. She was not normal. She.. she.was amazing. Kenshin hated to admit it but he liked her. She was so unlike Tomoe, the whore. Amber eyes turned a steely blue, and he honestly replied.  
  
" I do it for Japan. I kill for a better future, for kids to grow up happy and safe and have families of their own. Yes, every time I kill, it kills me. I feel guilt and it pains me to do it. But my lost soul for the happiness of others is better. I am a small sacrifice for a bigger cause. Every night is filled with nightmares, I remember every man I ever killed, their existence lives on in me. I carry their souls, when I die, they go with me. I will die with those people. If I could, I would lay down my sword and quit, but then who will protect those who need it? I will forever protect these people, after the war, I will still fight, but I will not kill. Are your questions answered?" Only a nod. "Good, go to sleep, we'll reach the inn in the afternoon if not sooner. Good night, Kaoru-donno." Blue eyes turn amber again, Battousai lays against a tree with is katana on his shoulder, he lets sleep succumb him.  
  
Kaoru also lay down, but didn't go to sleep as fast. She stayed by the fire thinking about what the man had said. She felt sorry for him. He wasn't a killing fool like she thought at first. He was of course killing himself slowly with guilt but he was saving countless lives in the process. Right now she guessed there was a war going on. She'd ask Battousai in the morning. If tomorrow is anything like the morning earlier then they were going to wake up at dawn. 'Man, he's such an early bird isn't he?'  
  
Dreaming. She loved dreaming. They were filled with happy days and fantasies. But not tonight. That night they were filled of blood, the scene of the thief falling in slow motion, his eyes dulling, mouth moving in hopes to say one more word, hand reaching toward something to help him. But then he hits the ground with a thud that echoes throughout her mind. The blood from his wound, spraying trickles of blood everywhere, covering her and the earth, making the trees look as if they were crying blood. This was a nightmare. She saw the now lifeless body laying there and screamed. She was screaming in her dream and on the outside. She woke up to a relentless shaking. She sat up, tears falling down her face and chest aching with pain. She had trouble breathing. A hand was on her shoulder and Kaoru found Kenshin at her side, calmly holding a cup of water for her to drink. She took it a drink it quickly. When she was finished, she gave it back to the man and thanked him. He nodded and went over to his earlier spot to sit. " Go back to sleep. You might be able to get a couple hours in till we have to leave again." With that said, he went to sleep. Kaoru nodded and went back to sleep. She had no more dreams. It was all blank.  
  
Morning came and they had fish yet again. Kaoru got little sleep, she was dead on her feet. They left the stream and were of to who knows where. They walked for about three hours till Battousai finally said they were almost there. They rested for a while then set of again. They came up to a sign that said "Kyoto, 1 mile up" and turned left off the trail into the dense forest. Still, Battousai said nothing, keeping to a mental trail. Kaoru kept tripping on sticks and stumps. Falling multiple times, Battousai finally slowed his pace so the girl could keep up and not trip every few feet. Finally, he stopped and turned to Kaoru. "I will warn you once," he got into his cold façade so he could make a point. "do not call me Kenshin around any one, you will not look at any one and you will help in the kitchens. We will share a room most likely so you can have the futon. And another thing, do not make comments on the blood stains or ask any questions like the ones you asked me last night. This is so you can stay alive. Stay close to me but do not speak unless you have to. Understood?" Kaoru nodded but wanted to ask why, she decided against it with one look from the assassin. They continued walking until they came to a large three story building. The clothes lines were loaded with navy blue gis and many white hakamas. She saw a short old woman tending to the clothing and humming a soft tune.  
  
The next chapter is the rest. I divided it up cause it wouldn't let me upload it all. Well Ja! 


	5. Grandma's Inn

Just to let you know, this was soposed to be with the other chapter but it wouldn't let me. Until then this will have to do.  
  
Disclaimer- Rurouni I don't own.  
  
Past Person-Grandma's Inn  
  
Kenshin saw the woman and headed toward her. She turned to the couple and smiled slyly. "Himura, you brought a woman with you. I thought you would of learned your lessen from the last broad. Well, what do you want?" Kenshin ignored her. "This is Kaoru, she will stay in my room and will help out with what ever you need help with. I don't know her talents so you will have to test her. Come get her in an hour, she will start work then. She will not work nights and she will have to be in the room when I get back. I will be going to see Katsura,( spelled right?) show her to the room will you and get her some extra cloths, no kimonos. I will be back soon." The woman nodded. He turned on his heel and left.  
  
Kaoru turned to the woman who smiled warmly. " I am the inn keeper. My name is Natsia Katima, But you may call me Grandma, every one else does. So, what is your full name?" "Kamyia Kaoru. Thank you. Umm where is my room at? I am really tired and would like to rest." Of course, this way please, follow me. You had a long journey. I will bring you some clothes when we meet in an hour." Grandma started for the inn and Kaoru followed. They went up to the top floor and turned left. The woman led Kaoru to the farthest door in the back. They walked in and Kaoru took in her surroundings. There was a small low table in the far right corner and a dresser opposite. The window was open facing east so it would be the first to get sunlight. In the far left corner there was a shelf that held piles of books. Folded by that there was a futon that looked brand new, besides all the dust. 'I guess he doesn't use the futon. Maybe he sleeps on the floor.' "I will be going now. Is there anything else that you may need?" "Besides the clothes and rest, maybe something to eat is all." "All right dear, see you soon." With that the woman left, leaving Kaoru by herself. To pass the time, she picked a book up and started reading.  
  
The meeting went well. Of course he bet anything that the people in that room thought he was a fool. He said the same thing the last time. "she is a friend, I want her to stay here, she will help out and earn her keep." He swore he heard them laughing at him. He was a fool and he knew it but he didn't want them to say it behind his back. Its not like she has anywhere to go or anyone to go to, unlike Tomoe, the memory of her still makes him angry. All women were snakes, witches you couldn't trust. They used you than found a new toy. And now he was housing another woman. Just his luck. Another bitch to hold and take care of. She's just like all the other girls. 'Stupid luck, putting me in Fate's game. And I'm stuck with a girl at that. If she tries anything she's dead.' "Now now, how do you know she is like all the others? Have you really gotten to know her to tell? I don't think you should judge people before you meet them. Not every one goes by stereotype." The goddess was sitting in a chair off on the side of the hall. Battousai gave a skeptical look. "Why shouldn't I, ever girl I meet throws herself at me, trying to get me in bed. Others just want my head. What's going to change my mind about this broad?" The goddess smiled and put a hand on the man's cheek. "Not every one is who they seem. Just look at yourself." She disappeared before he could counter her pun. Sighing, he headed back tworad his room, thinking about what the goddess said.  
  
She was silently reading when someone ran through the door. A tall broad man stood there, breathing heavily. "Hey, Battousai, you gotta help me, wait, your not Battousai. Hey, Konoha, looks like Battousai got himself another woman!" Kaoru saw the one named Konoha enter the room and they looked at each other and grinned. "Your right Natsu,*thank again^_^* I don't think he will mind though if we borrow her, seeing as his other chick tried to kill him them dump him. Hey, missy, what's your name?" Kaoru noticed that they were twins. Not very handsome but tall and buff. She didn't know who the other woman was but she understood what they meant by 'borrowing'. " No thanks, I am to wait here for Ken.er..Battousai to return. You should leave before he gets back." "Na, I think we'll just take you, he wont mind. He'll thank us later for taking you off his hands." With that, the one called Konoha walked over to Kaoru and grabbed her by her arm. She screamed and dropped the book. She squirmed and kicked but the men were to strong. Before she knew it she was out of Battousia's room and in another a couple doors down. She kept calling for help but no one seemed to hear. Before she knew it, her gi was off and they were going toward her bindings. Natsu, the one standing on the side, fell down unconscious with a loud grunt. Konoha followed him a second later.  
  
Battousai was pissed. He returned to his room to check on the girl when he found her missing and a couple books spread across the room. That's when he heard her scream. He followed the sound to none other than Konoha and Natsu's room. He opened the shoji and found Konoha stripping a struggling Kaoru out of her clothes. He quickly knocked the two out and pulled Kaoru to his chest and raced her back to his room. He rolled the dusty futon out with his foot and laid her down. She was crying but he paid no mind to that. He went to his chest and pulled out an extra gi and tossed it to her. She put it on and thanked him. "Don't thank me. Why did you let them in in the first place? I should have let them have you." "Do you think I would let some stranger in a room that isn't even mine? They just ran in here like the devil was after them. I was reading my book waiting for you to return. You have no right to accuse me of such a thing!" Battousai's face remained cold and amber eyes glowed defiantly. He would not be talked to in such a way. Quickly he grabbed his sword and put it to her neck. Kaoru started laughing. "You can't use that to threaten me. Do you see the blue light? I do and I know that you can not hurt me. Now put your sword down. I think you kneed anger management." "And what the hell is anger management? I am perfectly in control of my self. You just piss me off, you and all women." He put on his coldest voice but it didn't affect Kaoru. She walked over to the low table and sat down. She looked at Catoosa and smiled a soft kind smile. "And why do women piss you off? What do you see in all women?" She was prying into his life and he knew it. He masked his face and spoke with no emotion. "All women are snakes. They use you and then dump you. They do what they want and will do anything to get what they please. It sickens me to see the level some will lower themselves down to. You're all alike, ever girl I meet. Even you. There is something that you want and I bet you'll sink lower in time."  
  
'Every one has a right to an opinion.' Kaoru kept telling herself that till she couldn't take it. She was not going to be insulted and let him get away with it. "For your information, I did not choose to be here. I don't even know were I came from or who I am exactly. If anything, I'm an innocent here. I don't know what made you believe that but not all people fit just one stereotype." That was what the goddess said. He gave a sigh and nodded. " I understand. I don't believe you are trying something but I haven't changed my opinion of women." She was about to say more when Grandma walked in. " Oh, I see you are back Himura, well, I got the child's clothes and some food, and I think I've found a good job for her to work." "Thank you Grandma, I will have my dinner at the regular time seeing as I don't have any work tonight. We will both have it in here." "Right Himura- san. I wish you a good evening. Kaoru-donno, when you're finished, just head down to the first floor. Go into the largest door, there is the kitchen there. Ja." Grandma left and Kaoru sat down to eat her miso soup. Kenshin left to do some training.  
  
"Day one in my new home and my room mate. Why does it feel like this is only the beginning?" And there's Kaoru talking to herself! * I had to say that! ^_^*  
  
-----::::::::-----  
  
And there is my story and chapter 4. I hope you like it.!  
  
Every one just kill me. I wanted to get this out sat but I couldn't stop typing. I wrote this all in like 2 days and it was tiring. I hate late night ideas. Maybe I will get a writers block now that I wrote so much. I hope not. Well tell me what you think and I will get the 5th chapter out by next weekend. Ok? Ok so if I get at leas 35 reviews I will put in a special surprise and an extra long chap 5. Ok? No to my reviews.  
  
Ok I lied. I am so lazy at the moment. I would like to thank all you people for reviewing my AN and it helped. Just to let you know, after Tomoe, kenshin now hates woman. Like someone said, kaoru is going to break the ice around the poor man's heart. Ok? Good. I appreciate the names of Natsu and Konoha. Thanks a bunch. Just to let you all know, I HATE Tomoe and I will do anything to make her look bad. Sorry Tomoe fans. But every one has there opinion. Please forgive me.  
  
Thank you all reviewers. I love you all! See that button, press it now and you will make all your wishes come true. Kenshin) Now Ymir-donno, you shouldn't lie that you shouldn't. They will have no wishes come true, so you mustn't lead them on like that. Ymir) But I am not leading them on. They will get one wish of my choosing and that is to have me happy and get another chapter posted. Sano) That ain't funny. What if they don't want another chapter? Ymir) __  
  
BBBBYYYYEEEE! 


	6. Mission Heartache

O yeah, this is supposed to be my 5th chap but fanfic wouldn't let me upload a story that big. It said it was too long. So I made it into two chaps. So I guess I'm on chapter what, 6? Ok. Well, this is it. I am like really sorry for the long wait but I, ahem, met a guy after school and I've been meeting him everyday. I don't get home till like seven now. Plus add homework. Well on to the disclaimer then the story! ^_*  
  
Sano- real smart.  
  
Ymir-shuddup *hits with bokken*  
  
Sano- you should be more creative or else no one will care to read.  
  
Kenshin-she tries her best that she does.  
  
Ymir-sano- I really do love you but you get on my nerves.  
  
Sano-well, your disclaimer says it all. Lame.  
  
Ymir-*sulks* I hate you so much! *runs to room and cries*  
  
Kenshin-now look what you did to her. *goes to ymir's room for comfort.*  
  
DISCLAIMER I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it. There, that should be enough. (until I decide its time to steal it then all the disclaimers will be for me!)  
  
Past Person Mission heartache  
  
It's been a month since she'd came to the inn. Every day was the same thing, wash cloths, serves breakfast, swat dirty assassin's hands away, pick up the dishes, the hand thing again, clean dishes, wash furo, more laundry, lunch with Kenshin, then read books or go to the market until dinner again with Kenshin. After lunch, she was pretty much free the rest of the day. Some times she would play cards with Konoha and Natsu (who she instantly befriended after they apologized) and always won. She still hasn't figured out Kenshin though. He isn't as distant. He at least acknowledges she is there. He started to get his nightly jobs again about a month ago so she doesn't see him at night often. She knows what he does so she is always ready to for him to come home, his clothes stained and him in a grumpy mood.  
  
It was one night that he was late getting home. She left the room and made her way out to the small garden out back where a small well was. She walked to it; she noticed a figure up against its side. As she got closer, she recognized the figure as Kenshin. She crouched next to him, nudging him slightly to see if he fell asleep. He was out cold. She nudged him again to wake him but he groaned and fell over on his side. She went over to his side and put a hand on him, only to pull it back when she felt a warm liquid on her hand. She looked at it, a dark, thick liquid, blood. She saw it all oozing out of his side, and she quickly put her hand on it, trying to stop the flow. Kenshin hissed in pain and tried to push her hand away.  
  
"Idiot, stop it, you will make it worse! Stay put, I will get some one to help."  
  
She stood up and hurriedly ran to the inn's doctor. She returned with him and he got to work. Once they had him bandaged, they carefully carried him to their room and laid him on the futon. He was already asleep when they entered the room. The doctor gave her some medicine and a rag to put on his head for the fever that he was contracting. She wetted it down and put it on his forehead. He sighed and shifted his weight to his side but went back to his back when he felt pain in his side. He groaned in pain. Kaoru panicked. "Kenshin, what happened, are you ok?" Kenshin groaned again. "Stupid woman, I am bleeding and have a cut in my side, do you think I'm ok? You women are idiots" Kenshin fell backwards. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
***** His hand subconsciously searched for his sword. When he couldn't find one he immediately sat up, only to fall back down with the pain in his side. He surveyed his surroundings and found it lying by his cloths. He also saw the girl sitting by his futon with the bowl of water in her lap. Carefully he sat up and went to the girl. He took the bowl and laid her down on his futon. He picked up his sword and his extra cloths and left for the bath house.  
  
Kaoru woke up right when she realized she fell asleep. She sat up and looked around for Kenshin only to find she was in his futon and he was nowhere to be found. She stood, and left the room in search of Kenshin.  
  
Carefully, Kenshin exited the bathhouse only to see Kaoru sitting on the side of the well, worry etched on her face. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."  
  
Kaoru looked at him then stood to face him. "Excuse me, but I woke to find an injured man not in his bed. I came out to find you, but you were nowhere. When I do find you, you jump on me for not being in bed. Next time I try to do something involving your care, I'll think otherwise."  
  
"I didn't ask for your assistance. I don't need your help." Kenshin turned and walked away.  
  
Kaoru, too, turned and headed for her room for sleep.  
  
Kenshin walked to a secluded pond that he had found when he first started working for Katsura. Sitting himself on a worn bench, he stared at his reflection in the water, contemplating. Often he would come here to his sanctuary to pretty much decide weather he is doing the right thing. The longer he keeps the name Battousai, the more he frets over his decisions for the fight for a better future. This night is no better. This night he destroyed ones innocence, destroyed ones fight for a future.  
  
~~Flashback~~~  
  
It was just another job he had to perform. Sneak into the compound, kill any guards or civilians witnessing entry or exiting, execute the executionee, and leave without a trace.  
  
Its not often he has to kill young boys, but he refuses to kill children. The young men made a choice, but the kids are usually in the wrong place at the wrong time thing. When it comes to that, he stays in the shadows and softly tells them to get to bed or kindly push them out of the area. Not tonight. Tenaka Ike was residing in his summer home with his wife and children.  
  
Kenshin made sure to leave later than usual so he could be sure not to run into him with any of his family. Ike usually works well into the morning until retiring to bed so he would strike then.  
  
When he reached the layout, he proceeded to the library where Ikeini did his work. While entering, he heard childish laughter and a hearty guffaw from an older individual. Hiding in the shadows, he inched foreword till he could see a young girl and a fairly old man.  
  
Deciding to come back later, he started to leave, but Ike suddenly stood, pointing a wakisashi in his direction. That's when he stepped out of the shadow. He pulled his Katana out and told him he had to die. The man was relentless. He picked the child up, who was shocked still, and threw her to the chair behind him. Declaring he would protect his family from him, Ike charged.  
  
He didn't like fighting in front of children. He quickly got between the child and the man, sliced the mans throat, then resheathed his katana.  
  
With a loud cry, the little girl picked up the wakisashi, then threw her self at him, the blade indulging itself in his side, lucky missing any organs, lucky yeah.  
  
Gripping the hilt, he released he blade from his body and threw down the weapon. The girl was crying now. He bent down to her level. The girl flinched back. He told the girl it was ok, he wasn't going to hurt her. After the war, to feel free to come for revenge but he had a duty to Japan to fulfill. He asked what her name was, she said Kia. He told her his name, but not to tell any one. He had no ill thoughts to her.  
  
With that he left. He reached the well of the inn, and couldn't walk any more. That's when Kaoru saw him.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He wouldn't have killed that girl, even if his life depended on it. Looking into his reflection in the water, he saw nothing. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a real expression on his face. He tried to an attempt at a smile, but it came out pained and scary. His eyes were a cold amber. The last time his eyes even remotely came close to lavender was when he was in a small village and the kids decided to tickle him.  
  
'What has happened to me?'  
  
"You are troubled, aren't you?"  
  
Battousai jumped and turned to the newcomer with his katana out. It was the time witch. Scowling, he sheathed his sword and turned back to the pond.  
  
Sitting beside him, the witch put a hand to his wound. A purple light emitted from the wrapping then stopped.  
  
"It's the least I can do since your world is in such turbulence. But, I would advise you to talk to Kaoru about it. She may be a pain, but she has a good heart. Just think, after all you have said to her, she didn't think twice about looking for you and trying to bandage you."  
  
"Why do you care? I still don't know the reason that you sent her here."  
  
"I can tell you, but you have to promise not to mention it to her. No way in hell can you tell her or all her memories will come back."  
  
"Fine, just let me know so I can be a little more considerate."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Your next carnation has a split personality, just like you. By night, he protects the city as battousai. By day, he is regular Kenshin Himura. Kenshin has befriended Kaoru Kamiya. He finally got the nerve to admit to her he loved her, but that is where Fate decided to make a loop. She was supposed to accept him as a killer for peace, but she decided she hated him.  
  
"I decided to send her to meet the battousai self before him to realize that she does love him back."  
  
"But how can any one love me?"  
  
"Well, it seems she found something inside you. When you think about it, you and your carnation are the same.  
  
"If I were you, I would go speak to her. She's pretty beat up by the rejection you gave her earlier."  
  
Kenshin nodded and the witch disappeared.  
  
'What do I say? How should I react to something like this?'  
  
'Go to Kaoru..' The wind seemed to be speaking to him.  
  
"Damn you Fate, Why do I have to do everything?!!!"  
  
My chappy is up.  
  
NEXT TIME,,,,KENSHIN AND KAORU'S LITTLE APPOLOGY AND KENSHIN GAINS A NEW FRIEND!! GUESS WHO??  
  
YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!!  
  
Gomen for taking so long. I was on hiatus. Well, here it is. Can't wait till my next one, can you?  
  
LOVE AND FORGIVE,  
Ymir-chan 


	7. Consulting and a new rivial

I know it has been forever since I've updated. BUT heree it is! I won't chat anymore and get strait to the point.  
  
Sano-that's good to hear Ymir-cool it. I don't want to waste any more time Sano-yeah right Ymir-hits sano  
  
DISCLAIMER-Ok, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I don't think that even in that long period of time that I have magically made Rurouni Kenshin mine. Its not and will never belong to me. I cry every night too.  
  
{} is the witch talking to Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
Past Person Consulting and a new rival  
  
'Why should I apologize to that woman? Even if she does love a future self of me, I can't give into her.'  
  
He was trying unsuccessfully to convince himself he had no reason to care. But the truth was, he was becoming quite attracted to the young Kaoru. She was the same age as him, yet still acted as a child. Or was it he just acted to grown up?  
  
He knew she was crying the minute he stepped into the hallway leading to their shared room. She was sobbing, loudly. He wanted to run right into the room and beg for forgiveness, to tell her he was sorry for making her cry like so. But the battousai in him wouldn't sink so low.  
  
Instead, he opted for casually walking into the room and sitting by the crying girl quietly.  
"Stop crying." Was all he said. Kaoru looked at him with tear filled eyes, then faced him and grabbed his caller in anger and hit him over the head.  
  
"How can you say that? You may hate me Kenshin Himura, but I consider you my best friend. Out of everyone I know here, you are the only one I really care about, I care so much for you. But when I see you wounded, bleeding and not even very conscious, I want to know it you're all right, and you just ignore me. You don't care for me and you brush me off like I don't care. Well you care to me. And I will cry if I want to."  
  
She started crying again. Kenshin stood up, his head smarting where she had hit him.  
  
'She cares for me. I didn't believe she could care to such an extant. But she does, and she's crying for me.'  
  
Kenshin bent down, and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Kaoru tried to free herself but his grip was vice. "I never said I didn't care for you. I'm not used to have people caring for me. Kaoru, you are my friend too, but I'm not the best person to give friendship to. I'm sorry that I made you cry, and," Kenshin paused and looked down, "and I'm glad you would consider me so close to you to care to such an extent. I've not been the nicest person to you, but you are my only friend, my best friend."  
  
Kaoru stopped crying. She looked up to him, her blue eyes looking into his, and gasped. His eyes were not the deep gold, but a light blue. They were beautiful and not as shielded as they were before. They showed more emotion and Kaoru knew he meant every word he had just said.  
  
Knowing that if he didn't do anything, that he would loose the moment, he pulled Kaoru up to him into a friendly, loose hug. She gasped and let her arms hang at her sides in surprise.  
  
"Kaoru, don't forget what I said. I'm sorry, but things will still be the same. Please don't hurt yourself trying to get me back to this."  
  
Kaoru was confused. "What do you mean?  
  
Kenshin took a breath and let her go. "I mean, I made myself this way. How you know me is a defense. I can't let emotions get in the way of my mission. Just know you are my friend and be happy. After the war, everything will change."  
  
Kenshin let her go fully and Kaoru saw that his eyes were back to the guarded gold. She sighed, then smiled gently.  
  
"Kenshin, are you hungry? I saved your diner for you."  
  
He nodded and sat down while she warmed his food.  
  
'I let to much emotion show. I shouldn't have done that. Why? I think she's making me weak. I have to get rid of her.'  
  
{She's not going to jeopardize your mission. Anyway, she is happy that you opened up, and understands you more. That's a good start.}  
  
'You, witch, are getting on my nerves. There is nothing good about letting my self grow soft.'  
  
{What ever you say. At least she won't feel worthless anymore. You know you feel better. I can since your emotions. You can't hide them from me.}  
  
'God I hate you.'  
  
The next day, Kaoru felt so much better. Nothing changed between them whenever someone was around, but alone, they would talk silently about stuff, namely how Kenshin learned to cook. Around her, his eyes would get so close to blue, but they never got as blue as last night. That had been the best day of her life. Not the best night though. That night, their relationship got worse.  
  
Kenshin said he would be home early that night. But he didn't come. Kaoru stayed up all night, keeping his dinner warm and checking the clock. She didn't know when she drifted off, but when she woke up, it was well into the morning and the inn was bustling.  
  
Sitting up, she looked around for Kenshin's futon and saw it lying there, and Kenshin still sleeping. She stood and walked over to the bed ready to kick it when she noticed that it was not Kenshin lying there, but a beautiful woman. Kaoru backed up, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Kenshin came in then, and Kaoru ran up to him yelling.  
  
"You brought a woman? I stayed up all night just for you to bring a woman back with you? I didn't think you were that kind of man. Is she some kind of lover?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her coldly. "I am no such man to bring a woman home for a night. I found her drunk out in the streets and was about to be attacked. She passed out. No one in the bar knew her and I don't like to leave women in vulnerable positions like that."  
  
Kaoru was still fuming but she thought that she would have done the same thing. She looked at the beautiful woman. She was older than herself, and far more beautiful. She was a real woman.  
  
"What are you going to do with her after she awakens? She can't stay here, there are no more rooms."  
  
"I will ask Katsura. The decision is up to him. Take care of her. I have some business to attend to. Find out all you can from her. Be her friend." Kenshin left then. The last sentence was said sarcastically. She thought maybe it meant to pretend, or maybe to get back at her for thinking so lowly of him. Either way, she didn't like it.  
  
She hated it when women such as her came to the inn. They always looked at her like they were better. Maybe they were in wealth status, but at least she could defend herself. They let others do stuff for them. She could take care of herself. She thought that this woman would be the same. She hoped not. She was not in the mood to be looked down upon.  
  
Kaoru sat by the futon for an hour more, thinking about how she was going to act towards this woman when she woke. When the woman started to stir, she panicked and ran out of the room, deciding to make a casual entrance like some books have. When she was sure that the woman was fully awake, she walked in, and tripped over her own feet. She slid across the floor, stopping right at her futon. The woman looked down at her surprisingly then smiled a soft sweet smile.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Her voice was soft and sweet. She sounded nice but anyone can sound nice.  
  
"My name is Tomoe yukoshiro. Can you please tell me where I am?"  
  
"You are in an inn right outside town. You were brought in last night drunk and out cold."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Can you tell me your name?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated. She seemed nice enough. Ok. "Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Tomoe smiled again. She straitened her ruffled kimono and then stood and bowed. "I feel just a mess. Would I be able to bathe?" Tomoe was still bowed low while Kaoru studied her. She went to the door and caught one of the maids and asked to have a bath prepared.  
  
Kaoru turned to Tomoe, who was now standing but looking down with her hands clasped together. She is one of those I-can't-talk-till-spoken-to people. She was brought up respectively enough. You can barrow some of my clothes for today. Why don't you pick on out?"  
  
Tomoe bowed once again and turned to the closet and took out one of her less decorative kimonos. Kaoru motioned for her to follow her, and she led her to the bathing room. "Here is the furo, and the washing area. I think you will be ok. When you're done, come back to my room."  
  
Kaoru turned to leave, but Tomoe stopped her. She bowed low again. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I feel uncomfortable bathing alone in an unknown place. Will you please stay with me; you are more familiar to me." She sighed and sat down on a bench while Tomoe again bowed low and started to undress.  
  
She was beautiful and graceful. Every movement looked like she was gliding, her skin was a pretty pale, and her face was soft and delicate looking. Kaoru felt jealousy for Tomoe. She could never hope to be as perfect as the woman bathing before her.  
  
Tomoe finished and dressed. "How long have you been staying here, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Kaoru stood and started for the door. "Only a few months."  
  
"Can you tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment. Kenshin did want me to befriend her. "I lost my memory and Mr. Himura was kind enough to bring me here with him. Now I work her part time until it comes back."  
  
"I'm sorry, have you had any luck?"  
  
Tomoe looked nervous, like she wasn't used to inquiring about others. Kaoru smiled kindly. "I only know my name and other details like how old I am. I don't know much about myself though." Tomoe smiled. "That's good. It will return."  
  
She fidgeted a bit, then, "Who is this Mr. Himura?"  
  
Kenshin wanted every one to know he was the Battousai in the inn, but if she was ever leave, she couldn't know that. "He is one of the residents staying here."  
  
Kaoru was waiting in her room by herself. Tomoe had been called to see Katsura and Kenshin said to wait there till he returned. Her and Tomoe had a long talk about their selves and she found out that Tomoe had just lost her fiancé and got a little to drunk in her grief.  
  
Kenshin entered and sat down beside her. "How much do you like that woman?"  
  
The question caught her off guard and she just stared at him. "I like her enough, but she makes me very uncomfortable. I'm not used to being around such poised women."  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "She will be staying here with you, and I will get a new room. You job now is to watch her every move. All of her jobs here are the same as yours. But your meals with me are the same, only with her as well."  
  
"Why? She can stay with any one, why me?"  
  
"Katsura said so, and she has no where else to go. Any ways, she said she preferred to stay with you, she trusts you more."  
  
Kaoru huffed, "I don't like this very much. I have a bad feeling."  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly. "Good girl, I knew you would agree." He patted her head ruffley and dodged her fist. He left and Tomoe entered.  
  
Tomoe bowed, and, "Thank you for letting me stay."  
  
Kaoru had to smile.  
  
{Don't trust her to much.}  
  
'I don't think I will. There's something about her I don't like.'  
  
{She wants Kenshin.}  
  
'I don't care, but I won't let her out of my sight.'  
  
For two days, two days she put up with Tomoe. She wasn't annoying or anything, she was very quiet and mostly talked kindly to her. But she was so much better at everything. Where Kaoru was messy, Tomoe was neat and clean. Kaoru was out spoken, and Tomoe preferred to not speak her mind.  
  
After dinner, Tomoe would sit at her futon, writing in her diary, or sketching. One more thing she is better at. Kaoru couldn't draw a circle right. One of her favorite things to draw, Kaoru noticed, was Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe had learned the first day working here that Kenshin was Battousai, but that only seemed to interest her more. During meals, she would sit quietly by his side, eating daintily, and give him sake whenever his cup was empty. Tomoe said it was only the way she was brought up.  
  
Kaoru felt an extreme jealousy for Tomoe. Kenshin gave Tomoe more attention then her. He walked her to wherever she needed to go, and he only spoke to Kaoru to ask what Tomoe did when he wasn't around. Kaoru felt left out, her best friend was leaving her for a better woman.  
  
She sat by a small pool in the woods, as far away from the inn as she dared. She was crying, crying for Kenshin. Kaoru got so made at Tomoe that she saw her diary lying on her dresser and she read a few entries. Tomoe was using Kenshin, to get him to trust her. She wrote how Battousai had killed her fiancé and she wanted revenge.  
  
She wanted to tell Kenshin right then, but she also read that Tomoe thought Kaoru was her best friend, and that she hated doing anything to hurt her.  
  
When ever she and Tomoe were alone, they always talked quietly, and the truth was, she really did like her, but she hated how every one ignored her for Tomoe.  
  
She started crying harder. She didn't want Kenshin to get hurt, but she also didn't want to destroy her friendship with Tomoe. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she jumped. The time witch stood looking down at her with knowing eyes.  
  
"Don't feel upset. You have to choose one or the other."  
  
"But I want both of them to be happy. I wouldn't be so angry if he wouldn't ignore me for her, and I wouldn't want her to feel lost with out revenge. They are both in danger from each other. If Kenshin finds out, he'll kill her, and she might kill him if I don't do anything."  
  
The witch sat down beside her. "They might be happy together."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Tell her you read her diary, and make her understand Kenshin more. Then she won't want to kill him."  
  
"So you want me to get them together, is that right?"  
  
"If you want that, yes, it's all up to you though. I can't tell you what to do. I can only give you advice."  
  
She stood and looked at Kaoru. "If you want them to be happy, then do what you think is right. Just know that only one of them will be there in the end."  
  
Kaoru looked to the witch to ask what she meant, but she was gone.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
Tomoe was writing in her diary again and Kaoru sat watching her.  
  
"Tomoe, can we talk?"  
  
She put her pen down and turned to Kaoru. "What about?"  
  
"How much do you like Kenshin?"  
  
When Tomoe blushed, Kaoru felt her heart sink a little. "That much huh? Well, I have a bit of a confession." Kaoru watched the blush disappear. "I read your diary."  
  
Tomoe stood up and pulled a knife out from her futon. "How much do you know?"  
  
Kaoru stood and walked up to her friend. "Please don't hate him. I know he likes you, and you can't break his heart."  
  
She put the knife down. "You are not mad at me?"  
  
"No, because I understand your reason. But Kenshin is Kenshin, and he is only Battousai on his jobs, and the only reason he does this is to protect all of Japan. It's not like he does it for the fun of it, he hates his job."  
  
Tomoe looked at Kaoru, and stood up. "I can't love him, not as much as I want to. He killed my fiancé, and I will always see him as a killer, no matter how much I love him."  
  
"But you will give him a chance right? You haven't even seen his best side yet. When I first met him, I saw exactly what you saw, but now I see just Kenshin Himura, a poor soul who sacrificed his humanity to save people he will probably never know."  
  
Tomoe smiled. "I will try. But I can't promise that I will be able to give my whole heart to him. I loved Akira, and I am still grieving. But I will try to love Kenshin and not see Battousai."  
  
"Thank you." She hugged her friend good night, and crawled under her blanket. She was fast asleep when the witch came into her dreams.  
  
{Are you sure you did the right thing?}  
  
'I guess we will see. But I couldn't be greedy of Kenshin. He deserves to be happy, and no matter how much I love him, I will not let him miss out on a chance of love with a beautiful woman like Tomoe."  
  
{So you love him?}  
  
'I guess I do, no, I do love him, with all my heart. But Tomoe is better for him.'  
  
{Just remember that only one of them will be there for you in the end.}  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
{Just remember. Good night Kaoru.}  
  
Hey, that was amazing. This is like, nine pages long. I wanted to give every one an extra long chapter for my long absence. But here it is!!!  
  
Also, I have no internet at the time, so I can't get the names of my reviewers.  
  
BUT! I love you all for those who still remember my story. Some people, mainly me, usually forget what a story is about when it's been a while since they've updated. I hope you guys like this, because it's now getting into the plot more.  
  
Love Ymir-chan 


	8. Their love hurts me so

Hmmm...well I've just redid my first chapter to this and made it flow just a bit more though it does still seem to go pretty fast. But hey I tried, maybe not hard enough but I tried damnit!! But, I am now doing what, my 9th chapter? No it's my 8th; one of the chapters was an AN. SO now I give you my eighth!! I'm sorry for taking so long but comps been so messed up I couldn't even turn it on!! And also school and social life got in the way. Damn, way too much homework!!

Pasts Person- Their love hurts me so

'' witch talking

""people talking

_italics _events being remembered

* * *

Kaoru hid behind the corner as she listened to Kenshin's and Tomoe's conversation. The other night, she had convinced Tomoe to give Kenshin a chance at love with her. After tossing and turning for what seemed like all night, she had finally given up hope of sleeping and gone to Kenshin's room to talk to him.

_

* * *

_

_"Kenshin, can I talk to you?" She heard some movement from inside the room, indicating that she had probably woken the man up. A few seconds later, a disheveled Kenshin opened the door and let her in. Slowly, she sat on the floor while he lit a lamp, then he sat in front of her, waiting for her to talk._

_"We haven't talked lately, and I just wanted to ask you a personal question, if that is ok with you." She saw him shift uncomfortably, and then sigh._

_"It depends on how personal it is."_

_She shifted to look to the side, scratching her chin innocently. "I was wondering, if you liked Tomoe." Still facing sideways, she looked in his direction and paused scratching her chin. She noticed that his form was rigid. _

_"Why would you want to know that? If I didn't like her, I most likely would have tried to kill her, or threaten her." HE looked to the side, indifferent. Kaoru huffed. _

_"That's not what I mean! Do you like her; have any interment feelings for the woman?! God, why do you have to make your self seem so dense!!?" Kenshin put a thoughtful finger to his lips, looking up like he was in deep thought. _

_"I wonder, do I like her?" He Smiled slightly, but barely. "I do posses some feelings for her, but I do not need another woman making me soft." He looked back at her and offered a sympathetic look. "However I may feel for her, do you think she may be able to love a man covered in blood such as I am?"_

_Kaoru smiled happily. "Feelings do not make you weak; they make you stronger, and they give you a meaning to life. And also, not that you heard it from me, but she does harbor a liking to you though she is still quit shy of confessing any thing; well other than to me that is."_

_Kenshin stood, then offered her a hand to stand as well, which she took. "Then I will think over the advice that I have not heard from you. I shall walk you back to your room. You do not need to sleep in here when you got a room of your own." Kaoru giggled slightly, then left the room, followed silently by Kenshin. As she reached her door, she turned to him, giving him a small hug._

_"I hope you're happy."_

_"Thank you Kaoru. Good night."_

_"Good night Kenshin."_

* * *

As she replayed the night before in her mind, she felt tears well up in her eyes, which she hurriedly wiped away. She returned her attention to the two in front of her. Tomoe had her head down, blushing furiously, while it looked like Kenshin was about to do the same; looking in the entire world like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Kaoru couldn't hear what they were saying, but she got the idea as Kenshin bent his head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, the turned and left, going to do some thing, she didn't know what.

She rushed to Tomoe's side, and she asked her anxiously what had happened.

"You were listening?" Tomoe blushed more.

"No, I couldn't hear a thing, just saw. So what happened; what did he say?"

Tomoe started walking, and Kaoru followed close by her side. "Well, he just professed his feelings for me. He knew about my fiancé and told me that he wouldn't come on to hard. I don't think I've ever been this excited. You were right," she turned to Kaoru, "he does have a kinder side. He isn't just battousai, he's just Kenshin Himura."

Tomoe hugged her, and looked at her, smiling with the whole glistening eyes bit. Kaoru felt her heart sink, but at the same time, felt happy for the woman. Loosing her love, but finding some one just as good to make her happy again.

"Let's go now; we need to celebrate your good fortune." She took Tomoe's hand and left the Inn to go find a nice tea shop.

* * *

It was horrible; the pain cut her gut and tore her heart out. Kenshin, her dear friend and the man she just recently learned she loved; at least she thinks she loved, was so happy now with her best friend. The irony was too great to think about. Kenshin didn't even talk to her ever. When ever they ate, he would talk lightly to Tomoe, his eyes light blue like that one night with her, and when he would talk to her, they would either be gold or dark blue, swirling gold. Never had she felt so alone.

Kaoru spent most of her time now talking to Tomoe about Kenshin, or playing cards with Konoha and Natsu. She spent more time with the two assassins then she even talked to the two love birds. They were more of her friends now then even Kenshin used to be. She told them every thing, save the part about her loving Kenshin, and they felt for her, offering her comfort when ever she needed it.

When there was never any one there, she left the inn to seek solitude by the crystal pond on the Inn's property. That's were she was now, crying tears and filling the pond with sorrow.

'I told you that this would be hard. Are you happy with your decision?'

Kaoru stopped crying for a bit to think. Was she happy? Could she be happy with both her friends sad or trying to kill each other? She didn't think she could. As long as they were happy, she too was happy for them. "I feel like I'm all alone now. But they are happy, and that makes me happy. I would be greedy to break them up for myself. Then they'd be sad, and I'd be in the same boat as I am now."

'That is true. But I never said that there was an easy way to either pick.' The witch appeared and sat by her side, draping a loose arm around her shoulder in comfort. 'I must warn you though, to be strong. What is to come in the future is most likely to break any happiness you might have; no matter what you have decided between your friend's relationships.'

Kaoru dried her eyes and looked at the woman suspiciously. "What do you mean by that? What could happen to my friends?" The witch looked her in the eyes.

'A large battle will break out, and you will be separated from your friends. I will be with you, but it might be a while till you find either of them again; and when you do, what you'll find might break your heart.' The witch stood and turned to leave. 'I advise you to keep yourself strong for now. You will need all your strength to fight the near future.' Her figure began to disappear.

"I don't want any thing to happen to them. Please tell me what I can do to protect them!"

'Just be strong for now. That is all they need.' Her figure was completely gone with just a whisper of her voice in the air. Kaoru nodded to nothing.

"I promise."

* * *

Ok now that's all I have for now. If I would have gone any longer I would have had to put in the next chapter with it, but I haven't been able to finish writing it out yet. . Any who, I know its short but it is kinda vital. It's like only 4 pages long but I'm tired and it's late. So I'm going to bed now. R&R for me K? Night!!

Ymir-chan


	9. Separation, deadly assumption Part One

I have a life!! I do!! And I'm so sorry if it takes away from my writing! For the longest time my computer was broken, and I never really needed it so I just didn't get it fixed! Also, major writer's block is in the way. glares at the block on my head I hope this will make you all happy! I am just happy to get something out of my head right now, though it was extremely difficult! I think this chappy is going to be slightly funny, atleast in my opinion enjoy!!!!!

Past Person-Separation, deadly assumption Part One.

''- The witch speaking, or thoughts.

""-Speaking duh

_Italics-_ past events

In the training dojo by the inn, Kaoru picked up a sword and swung it furiously, imagining the Battousai there, talking to Tomoe passionately. Anger welled up her and she slashed down the blade over Tomoe then slicing sideways to cut the image of the red head in half. But she wasn't done yet, nor satisfied. She pictured more and more moments between the two, cutting each of them separately, till she started to blush at the pictures she created. 'The relationship can't get that far, can it?'

Shaking the images out of her head, she then pictured the witch goddess. A new found anger boiled up in her. Charging, she started a cadence of assorted moves; slashes from all directions and dives and stabs; all aimed at one pail beauty. "You did this to me! You put me here!" The image ducked, and Kaoru cut sideways, seeing all the hair fly off. She huffed in satisfaction, seeing the witch loose all her charm and beauty, and threw her head back and laughed. She fell to the ground laughing so hard, that an observer from the sidelines got slightly curious.

"You said you didn't kill, though here you are laughing at whoever just died by your hands." Kenshin walked into the room and Kaoru picked herself off the floor, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Oh they're not dead, or else I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?" She smiled and propped her katana on her shoulder.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her. "Should I be taking this as a threat?" He bent his legs and lightly grabbed the hilt of his sword, silently challenging her. Kaoru also took a light stance and lowered her blade to eye level.

"Whatever you want; you're still alive and I am daily compelled to strangle you. But don't worry, because of certain circumstances, neither one of us can hurt the other; so your life is secure for now Battousai." She smiles maliciously while propelling her self strait for the man in from of her. He stood his ground, waiting for her to get closer, when she dropped her legs and slid right underneath him. As he turned around, she was already swinging her blade at his chest. Bringing his hilt up just in time, her blade just merely missed his fingers as it hit, and he pushed her katana away as he jumped back.

"Since I don't have to worry about killing you, I won't take this easy." Kenshin jumped up to the ceiling, planting his feet firmly on the wood. Kaoru felt her body tingle, and as she brought up her katana in hopes to block any attack she notices her hands were blue.

'Great, thanks Witch, now I know how this is going to end.' She watched as Kenshin gave a push with his legs and was sent flying at her. He grinned wildly. "Blue so soon?" Kaoru heard him laughing as her vision blurred as she was sent flying across the dojo, right through the back walls, and right into the forest and into a tree. 'A joke? That bastard.'

Kaoru lied there, waiting for Kenshin to come and rub it in. Sure enough, he came running out of the whole she made and right up to her, still laughing. "Honestly, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He offered a hand and she took it, if a bit hesitantly. He was still smiling when she was up right, and she noticed that his eyes were light, a dark lavender. Kaoru too smiled, honored to see this side of him; completely sure Tomoe had yet to see him like this.

"I hadn't had this much fun in ages!" Kenshin started picking pieces of wood out of her hair when a shrill whistle stopped him. It was an alarm; they were under an attack.

They both ran as fast as they could toward the front of the inn were the alarm was given. When they turned the bend of the building, they found countless men emerging from the forest and the women doing the laundry running off. The Ishin Shishi had yet to reach the front so some of the women were killed. Kenshin noticed an assassin advance on Tomoe and he frantically turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, save Tomoe!" She turned to him perplexed, then Kenshin hit her with his hilt, causing her to turn blue; he grabbed her by the arm and sky rocketed her right at the man. The blue Kaoru hit the man clad in black was knocked out by her weight, and scrambling to stand quickly, she marched over to where Kenshin was inspecting Tomoe for any damage. She raised her katana angrily above the man and watched as Tomoe's eyes grew wide.

"Kaoru, no," Kenshin turned when he saw Tomoe's expression and her uttered words, but as he faced what was behind him, a heavy force knocked him to the ground on his back.

"Oro!!" Kenshin, tinted blue, lay on the ground slightly paralyzed. Tomoe stared in shock at both her friends, then heaved a sigh and smiled slightly.

"Serves you right you pampas jerk! How dare you throw me like that!?" She hit him three more times for emphasis, grabbing him by his collar and shaking him. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oro, you just said oro?"

Kenshin blushed a bit, then his face turned hard and his eyes glowed amber. He bushed Kaoru to the side and blocked an attack from one of the assassins. "Take Tomoe and run Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled over his shoulder. The girls did as he was told, but were circled by men in black not to far away from were the forest started. Tomoe started to shake while Kaoru put her blade up in defense.

Kenshin heard some more fighting from afar and saw that the Ishin Shishi were started to push the assassins back. He glanced to where the girls ran off and saw they were surrounded. Quickly killing the guy he was fighting, he jumped up and landed in the middle of the circle, killing the man that was trying to fight Kaoru.

Silently, he mutter to Kaoru, "Please forgive me," and swung his blade at her abdomen sending her flying up on the roof of the inn, three stories high. One of the black clad men looked horrified at him.

"You just killed one of your own!" Battousai hooked an arm around Tomoe's waist.

"Now watch as I kill every on of you." Using her as leverage, Battousai swung himself around her, straitening his katana out so that as he passed each of the men, his blade cut each of their necks.

"Himura!" Kenshin heard his name and turned to see Katsura run up to him. "Here, take this map; there is a small house that is safe to go to. Leave now and take the girl. A messenger will come for you when I call." Katsura pushed Kenshin from behind to prove his rush. He nodded and picked up Tomoe, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Hey that's only part one! Is it me, or is this chapter slightly funny??? Well, it's late and Christmas is soon! Only one more day!! Well I got to go to bed now and that's why im going to make this chapter into two parts cus I got to get up early tomorrow to buy more gifts!

SIDE NOTE—has any one ever gotten a 100 on their exams?? Well I did! It was so awesome! I also go an 87 on my biology exam, and it seems that out of the whole semester, I was absent for over 60 days! 20 unexcused and 40 PRCs. PRC is a room you go to when you're late. Once the second bell has rung, you can't get into class so you go to this one room were you do this really long packet and answer the stupidest questions. Its safe to say, that I've memorized that whole 4 page packet . Sorry for the rambling, I just felt I needed to tell some one. Heh I know conceded. But hey! Im really happy now that I got this chapter done! I don't know when I'm going to get the second part up but I hope it's soon!

Bye now!

Ymir-chan


	10. Seperation, deadly assumption Part Two

Rurouni Kenshin - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 9 - Words: 20003 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 12-24-04 - Published: 8-30-03

It took so long to update. One whole year. See?

Today's date is 01/01/06. I am writing off my new year's hangover...And what better story to work on then the one that has been sitting still the longest? Dammit, I hate just forgetting a story like that. Really I do. But some things happen, and I think it would be best if I worked on this story instead of my others. It has been forever. A whole god damned year.

Ok now, getting on with the story. This is part two! Sorry it took so damn long to get out. I forgot that I had stories to write. Life just gets in the way some times.

''- Luna talking, or people thinking.

""-People talking

_Italics-_ Past events, memories

Past Person-Separation, deadly assumption Part Two

She sat in her room drinking her cold tea. It had been two days since the ambush, and there was no sign of Kenshin. After being tossed up on the roof, one of her shoes got stuck in a whole between the shingles and she couldn't get out.

'You're mad at him for not coming to help you?' Kaoru put her cup down and shifted sideways as the witch sat down beside her. 'Or is it that you're saddened that he chose Tomoe over you.'

Kaoru looked at the swirling liquid in her cup. "A little of both I guess. I'm mostly afraid of were he is. What if he's hurt and I am not there to help or worse," She looked at the woman big eyed. "What if he dies?" Tears started to fall as she thought about him dying and she wouldn't know.

Luna put a comforting hand on her shoulders. 'Child, if he were to die now, after only a brief time with you, I would not have brought you to the past. There is more to come with you and that man, though I can not specify of what that may be. You must trust me.' With a wave of her hand above the cold cup of tea, steam started to rise and the tea was hot again. 'Now drink your tea and relax. I'll be here for you whenever you need me.'

Kaoru nodded vaguely, obeying the time-witch and drinking her tea. She thought how she couldn't remember much of her life. She only had Kenshin, Tomoe and Luna. And Luna said she would be with her...and she could go to Kenshin too!

The thought dawned on her that she could use Luna to watch over Kenshin. Maybe relay messages.

"Ano, Luna? You can go see Kenshin whenever you want, right?" She looked hopefully over her cup to see the witch's reaction. She was disappointed to see her sigh, look down, and shake her head.

'I can visit him, if that's what your asking, but I will not but once. He has to call on me once and I will go to him, but then I will not be able to again till he returns to you. During this time, he will go through a many challenges that he will have to face alone, without the guidance of myself.'

Kaoru stood up. "Then I have to go to him! If he's going to be in trouble then I have to be there to help him."

'Sit down, Kaoru.' Luna's voice was calm but the order made her plop right down into her seat. Kaoru glared holes into the floor repressing the snappy remark she wanted to throw at the witch. 'Kaoru, I can't do any thing to help him. Neither can you, for now. You will get your chance, but for his sake and your's, be patient.'

Kaoru nodded dejectedly and sipped her tea. "How long will it be before I get to see him again?"

'Ten years for him, but only a while for you. I have other plans for you, and it doesn't involve just laying around and waiting for him.'

"Ten years!" Kaoru choked on her drink and looked flabbergasted at Luna. "He's going to forget all about me! What am I supposed to do for ten years if the only reason I'm here is for Kenshin, and he's not even going to be with me?"

'You will be getting stronger. Body and mind.'

Luna smiled at the uncertain look in Kaoru's eyes. "And what does that mean?"

'Your moving to the mountains. And five years earlier.'

X X X

Kenshin didn't know if he was glad she was silent, or not. After being around Kaoru so much, he was impatient for some chatter. But Tomoe was not like Kaoru.

The bottom of her Kimono was torn, and blood had dried to crust on her sleeves. She walked head down, hands folded in front of her, and all he wanted her to do was to say something. The silence was cold, indifferent. He would give any thing to hear one word from her. Even if it was mean or accusing. The silence made him feel way to lonesome, alien.

Tomoe was having a silent war with herself. She was doing her best to love Kenshin and forget Battousai, but how could she ignore the killer when it was so openly displayed to her? There were moments when he was the sweetest guy, the kindest man and charming. But those moments are mercilessly killed when she watches gleaming metal tear through flesh so heartlessly.

"Would you like to rest for a while?"

She was jerked from her musings by Kenshin's voice. His cobalt eyes looked uneasily at her. Could he know what she was thinking? The thought frightened her. She loved him, but she couldn't get over his blade.

"I would like to rest, thank you."

Kenshin pulled out a canteen and rice balls that he had acquired in a village passing while Tomoe claimed a spot on a grassy mound.

Both ate in silence.

"You can sleep a while if you want."

Tomoe thanked him again and lay down. She was asleep quickly and Kenshin was left watching her sleep, feeling oddly put down.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was wrong here. He had a feeling things were not going to end very well.

X X X

"Konoha, Natsu, your cheating again." Kaoru threw her sandals and hit both men on their heads. Natsu just smiled and Konoha glared at her while rubbing the bump on his head.

"I was not cheating. Your just paranoid." Konoha said.

"I think she is just a sore looser. Jealous." Natsu was still smiling as he gathered the money he 'won' up and put it in his stash. "I think your luck has run out, Kaoru. Or your losing your touch."

"I am not a sore looser. I just loose because you boys keep looking at my cards." Kaoru put her sandals back on and sighed. "I don't really feel up to another game. I think I'm going to turn in. Don't spend my money on any illicit company now."

The twins laughed and Natsu put the cards up. Kaoru was almost to the door to leave when Konoha stopped her.

"What are you going to do, Kaoru, now that Kenshin is gone? You have no other reason to stay here. You could go and make a new life for yourself."

She paused in her step. Could she just go and live her life? Or go and do what the goddess tells her to do? She is ruling her life.

"I wont be here longer. I don't know when, but I'm going to go somewhere." Kaoru's voice had a wisp of longing to it. Soft and vacant.

"Your not going to wait for Battousai?" Natsu would have thought Kaoru would wait for the man. Not just go and do whatever. He and Konoha suspected she loved the man, but why would she not wait for him, or go looking instead?

"If Kenshin wanted me with him, he would have taken me. He has Tomoe to look after, and besides, if I really needed him, I could find him easily."

"Does that have any thing to do with you guys turning blue when hit? Because that shit's scary."

Kaoru laughed and kicked Natsu in the knee. He gave her a half-hearted glare for it. "It has something to do with that. But I know what I have to do. You two have been very good to me. I don't know if I could have kept my sanity with out you with all the lover's tension. I will never let myself forget you guys."

Neither man knew what Kaoru was talking about, but both grinned and said their goodnights. The thought of losing the only female friend was sad, but they would support her. She was their little sister. They both knew that she would be gone the next day, but as long as she was happy and safe, that's all that mattered to them.

Kaoru tried unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that were wanting to fall. The thought of leaving behind all she really knew was heartbreaking. The inn was her home. For the past five months, it is all she can remember, and now she was leaving it.

'I'm sorry for the pain, Kaoru, but it is necessary for the future.'

"What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger, I guess. It's not your fault for my emotions. If I wasn't such a damn bloody heart then maybe I could be more aloof in situations like this."

'But then you wouldn't be you. This is who you are, and you have to accept every thing about you, or else you will be forever unhappy.'

Kaoru's head shot up. Why did that advice make her think of Kenshin? It was like a kick in the face telling her to remember. She smiled to Luna and began walking to her room with lighter steps. "Thank you, Luna. You're right."

She stepped into her room and went strait for her futon. Her eyes became heavy and she lay down. "So, Luna. Tell me about what your going to do with me."

Luna shut the door and lit a lamp. 'I will transport you in your sleep. It will be about five years in the past. You will be on the mountains in Kyoto but you must remember that the people you meet will not know who you are, so you can not just out and blurt their names. You have to act like you just met them.'

"People I meet? You mean that I will get to see people that I know from this time? Like who?"

'Kenshin, when he is eleven years old, and his master.' The goddess blew out the lamp and quietly disappeared from the room. Kaoru's eyes shot open from post sleep, now fully awake.

"I get to see Kenshin? At eleven? What the hell kind of crap is this?"

X X X

I apologize for taking so god damn long to update. But, I know its short but hey, it was new years the other night. I am exhausted. I'm not going to make any more promises about when I'll update, so I'll just say, I'll update when I update. I have not been a very good authoress as of late, and it shows in my writing. If there is any people that still remember this story that review, I will be surprised.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short and uninteresting, but I have tried.

Thank you,

Ymir-chan


	11. Oroing All the Way

My New Year's Resolution, I will update my stories more. I have no excuse to be lazy, even if life does get in the way. I just have to find a way to be more dedicated to my writings and my social life. I can do it, I will do it! Yay for Ymir-chan!

Disclaimer: In the year it's been since I have updated, I do not remember gaining ownership. Still, Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Sad, so very, very, sad.

Past Person- Chapter Ten: Oroing All the Way

It was like sleeping for five minutes. No longer. She hated it when it happened. You know you've been asleep for hours, all night maybe, but your body is just so tired, its like you only took a small five minute nap. And damn those moments to hell. Kaoru wanted nothing more then to lay back down and sleep for another two days. Maybe then she would feel like she at least got a fifteen minute nap.

But a nagging poking feeling in her back was not letting her fade back into dreaming land.

'Kaoru, wake up! Kenshin will be here any minute, and he wont see you if you're sleeping!'

His name was like cold water and had Kaoru sitting up and licking at dry lips with a dry tongue. "Were's Kenshin? Is he back yet?"

'No Kaoru, he is not back. We are five years earlier, remember? Kenshin is only eleven years old!' Luna let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. It took an enormous amount of energy to transport a life form in time, and adding to the fact that Kaoru was not an easy person to wake up, then that just makes a great day bad. Luna already had a bruise on her arm where a well aimed sleepy kick had made contact.

Tired and fed up, Luna grabbed the still half asleep girl by her collar and hoisted her up to her feet. 'You have less then one minute to be ready before Kenshin see's you. You have to convince him to take you back with him, without telling him about me. Got that?' To cross her point, she gave one more shake, leaving Kaoru in mid air with a touch of drool to fall down her chin.

"Luna, stop shaking me or else I'll get brain damaged, and how will I be able to do what I have to if I'm mentally disabled?" Luna stopped her shaking and set Kaoru back on her feet with a sheepish look.

'Please forgive me. I guess you make me over exasperated. This is not like me.'

Kaoru smiled and straitened her gi. Luna stiffened just a bit, and took Kaoru's hand, putting a katana in her grip. 'He is coming now. The spell is still in effect, so don't worry about any thing. Also, remember not to mention me or any thing else about you and him. I will be back later. Good bye, Kaoru.'

Luna winked and faded away, leaving Kaoru, she noticed, in the middle of a vast forest. All alone.

"Hey, you, woman. What are you doing on my mountain?"

The small, child-like voice had Kaoru turning around right into the point of a blade. The owner of the sword was a small boy, about as tall as her stomach, with light lavender eyes and red hair in a high ponytail. He wore a light blue gi with gray hakama. Kaoru's first thought, while looking down at the chibi version of Kenshin, was...

"You are just adorable!" With a high squeal, Kaoru pulled Kenshin into her arms and swung him around like a doll. Kenshin's head flopped around and his sword flew from his grasp as Kaoru swung him around at a dizzying speed. With a last squeal and a crushing hug, she put the boy down and crouched down to his height. "What is a young kid doing out here in the forest by himself?"

It took a second or two for Kenshin to get his baring before he took an attacking position and faced the odd woman who had just crushed his body. "I am not a kid! I am Kenshin Himura, strongest man in the world! You will not hug me or ever call me adorable."

She looked at Kenshin as he fumed with his body erect and stance strong. 'He is only eleven, yet I can tell he is very skilled even at this point.' "I am Kaoru Kamiya. Forgive me for calling you a kid, but first impressions usually do involve a person's stature." She bowed as best she could crouched down. Kenshin relaxed just a bit and gave a half smile.

"Just don't do it again, woman." Kaoru almost smacked him, but refrained from doing so. She could smack him all she wanted when she had a place to stay and eat. The thought of food made an embarrassing sound in her stomach, and Kaoru guessed she was very hungry. "Why are you so far into the woods by yourself, and with no provisions?"

"I am not sure where I am right now. I lost my memory about five months ago, and since about a week ago, I have been looking for a home to call my own. I found a home before, but they left me. Now I have to find another one." Kaoru's voice was sad, and Kenshin found himself drawn to the sad older girl. He knew what it was like to be all alone with no family.

"If your hungry, you can come to my home to eat. You might be able to stay a while, till your ready to go, if you want." Kenshin had turned around while saying this, as he went to fetch his sword that was imbedded in a tree trunk. He wasn't sure if he master would welcome the girl, but maybe he would. The girl was sure beautiful, maybe Hiko would find it in his egotistical heart to feed and house her for a while.

"Thank you, Kenshin. This means so much to me." He turned to see the most serine look on a woman he had ever seen. Sure, she was beautiful before, but the soft look and dreamy blue eyes made his heart stop, or beat faster. He couldn't tell.

He turned back around and started walking back to the house. "It's nothing. Just don't listen to any thing Hiko says. Just a warning, he is mean and likes to throw insults. Just do well not to be to offended, and not to talk back to him."

"Is Hiko your dad?"

"No. My family was killed long ago. Hiko took me in, trained me and changed my name. He's like a father to me, or an Uncle." Kenshin still walked, but the tension in his back told Kaoru it still hurt. The pain of losing a family, a life. But he wasn't a sad and depressed boy.

"You are very strong, Kenshin. Losing everything at such a young age, yet you are still living happily, still walking. A strength like that will carry you a long ways. I bet it was you strength, just as much as it was the strength of Hiko." She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with his dark lavender eyes. 'His eyes change with his emotions.' "You will be a great man, some day. Even greater then you are now." A small tear escaped the boy's eyes. He had a big smile though.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru. I don't see very many people, but you're the only one who ever said I was strong. I know it, but it feels so much better to have some one tell you."

Kenshin and Kaoru continued walking. Both feeling lighter.

XxX

Kenshin looked around the drafty hut in contempt. This was not a place he himself would pick to take a woman. Tomoe had been quiet the whole time. Not saying a thing except to answer him.

'She must still be in shock. All the running and killings. Any woman would be frightened.'

A small voice denied that. That dangerous feeling was back again. The feeling that promised death to him or some one close to him. He looked out to the dark sky. Not a moon or star in sight. Black as death. He shook his head and moved about the hut looking for anything usable.

Tomoe watched the man she thinks she loves open doors and cupboards. A cold feeling fell over her. Did she love him? Or was she trying to hard, and making the love into hate?

In the week that the two had been traveling, Tomoe had come to the decision that she could not forget the blood. The killings. The Battousai. It was all she saw when she looked upon her once beloved. It didn't matter how much he tried to be a better man, the fact stands that he had murdered fellow men.

"I think we will have enough here to hold us off till tomorrow. I'll go buy what ever you need then."

She nodded absently. Kenshin's blue eyes narrowed at her disinterest. How stable was she? Her profile looked fine, but her removed attitude worried him. Would she accept his proposal? He had to try.

Kenshin kneeled down next to Tomoe, who didn't spare him a glance. He took a breath and gently picked up his love's tender hands. She still did not even look at him.

"Tomoe, I am so very sorry for the trouble I caused. But now that we are away from the war, I would like to ask you something." He paused and took another breath. Tomoe still didn't look to him. "You are the only woman that I have ever cared about that has ever truly loved me back. I know my sins are much, but it brings me great joy that you have looked past my faults and to try to accept me for me. That inspires me to change, to try harder to make a new life, one with peace and love." He paused again to pull out a gold and pearl hair barrette. The pearl was fashioned into a flowered sakura blossom. The gold was plaited into the comb and teeth. It was an expensive comb, but Kenshin spent all his money for this bob. He wanted his wife to have the finest.

Tomoe had looked to Kenshin while he had talked with tears in her eyes. Did he really believe that she accepted his bloody hands? He really loved her. And she loved this Kenshin. The one who was kind and generous. Blue eyes and soft voice. It was the Battousai she hated, but Kenshin was the one offering marriage, not the acclaimed killer.

The comb caught the light from a nearby lamp. Her eyes lit up and a true smile lit her face. It really was beautiful.

"Tomoe Yukoshiro, will you marry me, Kenshin Himura? I promise to love and protect you, if you would be mine."

His eyes were alight with happiness. The reaction he saw in her eyes had his hopes up and blood pumping. Her dark brown eyes caught his and he saw the tears. Her smile though, had him stilled. He had never saw her smile the way she was now. She had a dimple on her left cheek, and both rows of pearly white teeth were visible. The smile itself was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

"Kenshin Himura, I would be honored to marry you. I promise to love and cherish you, if you will be mine."

Kenshin didn't smile. He was over come with a lust, and need to hold the woman that was his. Slowly, he leaned forwards and claimed her lips as his. The need doubled and a growl left his throat. He looked to the corner of the room and noticed an old futon that he had found. He picked his new wife up from the floor and carried her to the futon.

She was out of breath. A hunger flooded her and made her hot and anxious. When she found herself on a futon, her mind blanked and all she focused on was quelling the hunger that was eating at her stomach.

Kenshin was all to willing to feed himself and his wife. He needed it, and so did Tomoe.

XxX

Even at a young age, Kenshin could cook better then her! Kaoru leaned back on her hands and patter her full stomach of fish and rice. Never had she eaten so well. Must have been the time traveling that made her so hungry.

Kenshin had his chopsticks paused in mid bite as he watched her scarf down the meal. He laughed out loud as she burped happily.

"Now that was a meal! Thanks again for feeding me."

"And I want to know why my baka deshi would feed a strange girl in the first place without confirming with me first." The voice boomed and felt like it shook her whole body. Kenshin had gone ramrod strait. Kaoru looked behind her and saw the largest and meanest looking man she had ever seen. Not to mention good looking.

His hair was long and black, the tan mantle hung over his shoulders while his gi looked tight and form fitting across his muscled torso. His hakama seemed to be just as fitted across his bulging thighs and calves. All in all, he was a giant man of muscle.

Kaoru's mouth was open wide enough a frog could hop down her throat unnoticed.

Kenshin was the first to recover. "Shishou, this is Kaoru Kamiya. She had a loss of memory not to long ago and is searching for a place to stay." Hiko didn't spare the boy a glance as he pinned the girl with an icy glare.

"And does this, Kaoru think she is going to be staying with me? I have enough idiots around me, I don't need another."

Her jaw snapped shut and her anger filled her veins. What kind of jerk was he? She was only eating. Of course, she was planning on staying here, but he didn't need to know that. Her vision turned red and she stood and poked her finger hard into the chest of steel. "Do not presume me an idiot. I had traveled and gotten lost in the woods. I was hungry and Kenshin was kind enough to give me food and water. I would never want to stay with a heartless, egotistical, selfish, and know-it-all bastard even if I was forced to!"

Kenshin just stared at her, not knowing what to do. If Hiko were to strike her, he would save her. Though, what she said was true, she didn't have to say it. "Now, Miss Kaoru, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. My shishou isn't that bad."

"Quiet baka. Let the adults talk." He studied the young girl in front of him. She was trying to secretly rub her sore finger. He let a grin come to his lips as he pulled his katana from it's wooden sheath. "I don't think you know what you have gotten yourself into, little girl. I could kill you faster then you could take a breath. Do you really want to challenge me?"

Kaoru had to stop herself from hitting him. She couldn't win in a fight with Kenshin, and here is his master. She could get killed.

'He can not hurt you either. I have cast the same spell to him. But do not exploit it till I tell you to.' Luna's voice in her head had her grinning. That sneaky witch. If Kaoru didn't know better, she would have guessed that Luna did this out of fun. Not only for her safety. 'Who knows. I could just love to see you guys beat each other up.' Kaoru snickered and Hiko looked at her weirdly.

Never has a woman laugh at him. He was serious. He would bend the girl over his knee if he had to. His thoughts ended when he saw the girl kick at his shin. He was surprised when he felt nothing. Not even the touch of her foot. I must be even stronger then I thought, or she is just very, very weak. Hiko thought.

Kaoru kicked his shin as hard as she could. Being discrete of course. She loved the color of green that shined on the spot she struck him. Kenshin gasped behind her. He feared for her life now.

Hiko grinned and hoisted the sword above his head to strike her with the back of the sword. Just a small smack should shut her up.

'Please do not strike the girl. You would not want to start the relationship off so sour, would you?' The trio all turned to see Luna gently stirring the forgotten rice. Kenshin scurried away from the woman and Hiko looked like he was about to faint.

"How the hell did you get in here, woman?" Hiko was standing in front of the only door. There was no way for her to get into the hut without him noticing. But somehow, she had, and it made him nervous.

'I am Luna, Goddess of Time. I am putting Kaoru in your protection for a while. I need you to help the girl in her skills. She will need them in the future.' Luna bowed and continued stirring the rice.

"Like I would take in a slip of a girl. I already have on kid to take care of. You are out of line ordering me around like that." Hiko sheathed his katana and crossed his arms. Who did the wench think she was? She was insane to call herself a goddess. "Goddess my ass. Your just some freaky looking woman."

Luna sighed and Kaoru giggled. Hiko acted just as Kenshin did when she told him she was a goddess. 'Then I guess I will have to prove to you that I am who I say I am.' She waved her hand and a bright green light took over Hiko's body. When it dispersed, Hiko looked like he aged many years. His hair was gray and stringy, his body had lost it's girth and he was wrinkled and bent over.

Kenshin's eyes bulged and he started to hyperventilate. His master looked old, very old. Like over a hundred. "Oro! Shishou, I think she is telling the truth. Look at yourself."

Hiko felt tired and worn. His hair, that he could see, was not his. Gray and stringy. His hands were old and wrinkled. His proud body was loose and flabby. Hiko panicked. "What did you do? I look old and decrepit!" His knees were too weak to hold him and he collapsed to the floor. Luna waved her hand again and Hiko was back to his original splendor.

Kaoru felt sorry for the man. She knew it was hard to believe a woman when she says she is a goddess, but the way Luna proved she was in fact a goddess, was humiliating.

'Please forgive me for that, but it is very hard to convince a man without going to extremes.'

Hiko stood up again, his breath back and strength returned. He glared at Luna. "Do not ever do that again."

'I wont have to if you believe me.'

"I believe you, but I don't want to. What has a goddess have for a girl like her." He pointed to Kaoru and she stuck her tongue at him.

'She is needed in my plans. For her to survive, I ask that you help train her, not in Mitsurigi, but just to strengthen her skills. She will not survive later on how she is now.'

"And what is it that she will be doing that could endanger her life?"

'A battle for a life.'

Kaoru gulped down air. She was to be fighting for her life later? Kenshin's life or her own? Could she be so weak that she needed the strength of this man to help her? She didn't think she wanted to know right now.

'Will you take the girl for me? Or will I have to find a more competent warrior?'

Hiko fumed slightly. Who was stronger then him? No one. It was alluring that the goddess came to him for help. Obviously the woman knew great strength. The girl, Kaoru, looked strong also. But not up to any battles. He felt, humbled slightly to be chosen to train the girl. If he declined, then what would the goddess do? Deciding not to find out after aging so fast in one day, he sighed and turned his back to the group.

"I don't care if the girl stays. I will not be going easy on her. You will have to do what I say and not talk back to me like before, got that girl?" Kaoru bowed and agreed. Hiko made to leave when Luna appeared before him.

'One more thing. I have put a spell on you three. Neither of you can hurt of maim the other. Even the sharpest of blades will not cut the skin on you. Not a bruise or a kick will be felt. You understand?'

Hiko grunted, not liking the concept of a spell on him. "I would not need to be protected from a wimp such as her. She on the other hand, is fortunate to have the protection." He left the hut and disappeared outside.

"I hope to never see my shishou like that ever again." Kenshin still looked rather white in the face. Kaoru laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I doubt you will ever have to see him like that. Luna was just trying to make a noticeable change in him. Right Luna?" Kaoru looked over to Luna hoping that what she said was the truth.

Luna gave a soft smile. 'She is right. Hiko will not look like that. He is far to strong to let his body age in such a way. In his late life, he will be old, yes, but he will not look so beaten. I suspect that he will age beautifully.'

Kenshin smiled and looked over to Kaoru. "I guess you'll be staying her after all. You have a home now."

Kaoru felt the tears coming, but held them back. Those words coming from Kenshin hit her hard. She had a home with him, and it made her happy. A flash of memory made her heart light.

She had a feeling that she would have a place, a home, with Kenshin even in the far future.

Were she belonged. Kenshin and her.

XxX

That is the end of that. I don't think I got Hiko right. Little Kenshin is going to be a bit of a brat. You know how little boys, when they have crushes, usually pick on the girls, right? Well Kaoru's going to be picked like a scab.

Kenshin, the one with Tomoe, will still be heard of. Only not so often. It might be a few chapters till you actually get to see Kenshin and Kaoru together. Also, the time thing, there is going to be a lot of back and forth going on.

And Kenshin and Tomoe are now married. Yes. It had to happen. Sorry. I really have no hate for her any more. She has done nothing wrong. Just her emotions are very strong. I feel she payed for her mistakes with her life. So I am not going to have Tomoe bashed evilly like I had intended to when I started this story.

Well enjoy the chapter. I had it done pretty early. Im still feeling kinda tired. Grr. O well. I hope to read some more wonderful reviews. I appreciate the fact that some people still remember me. Its been so very very long. Laters and happy new years!

Ymir-chan


	12. Roundabout Battle

**Disclaimer still applies**

**I know it's been forever, and I appoligize. It's not much of an excuss, but i have a life, and i intend to enjoy it. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I wrote it just for you... -gets corny- lol**

**Past Person**

**Chapter Eleven: Roundabout Battle**

She felt like she was back at the inn, Kenshin sleeping soundly only a few feet away, but it was a bit different. Where Kenshin had sat in the corner with his sword, he now as a young child sprawled away on his futon with mouth wide open and limbs peeping from his covers.

It was very amusing, and yet very different. He had changed so much in just a few short years, and Kaoru guessed it was threat of death and horror of war that could force an innocent to harden themselves to such pleasures such as sleep.

She dosed a bit, early in the morning, watching the young boy drool into his sleeve, and yet, she couldn't remember such a peaceful moment. Not that she had a lot of memory to work with. She just enjoyed the moment, and hoped that she could be a part of this peace for a long time.

"Up, kiddies, you have work to do." Hiko's voice boomed through the small hut, and had Kaoru jumping up in surprise. She hadn't even sensed he was up yet.

Kaoru sat up and watched as Hiko walked heavily into the small room and sat down with a large jug of sake. Kenshin was up without a word and was starting a small fire to cook with. It was barley dawn!

"Nice wakeup call." She said sarcastically. Hiko glared at her, but said nothing as he gulped more of his alcohol.

"It's a normal occurrence. You'll get used to it after a while. He didn't scare you, did he?" Kenshin had rice going while he slanted a smirk at Kaoru. She huffed, and turned her nose up.

"Startled, but didn't scare me. I was already awake so it wasn't that bad."

"Sure," he snickered until Hiko bopped his head with the jug.

"Cook, don't prattle. Today," he said as he turned to Kaoru. "You will show me what you can do, so I know where you need the most training." He paused to take a chug at his sake and Kaoru grinned at the aspect of training. "That is, you'll probably need training in every form, but it helps to know if you can hold a sword or not." And her grin turned sour. 'What does he know? The pompous jerk! I may not be a master, but I can protect myself well enough!'

Kaoru fumed as Kenshin passed her a bowl of rice, and Hiko seemed oblivious to the lasers of anger shooting from her eyes. "I know enough about swords to live through war." She grumbled. Two heads shot to look at her

'Kaoru, don't give them any specific information. They shouldn't know of their future!' Luna's voice caught Kaoru unawares and she realized what she said and mentally smacked herself.

"You were in a battle? For real! What was it like?" An eager Kenshin was basically on his toes, food forgotten, as he moved closer to her.

"What were you doing in a battle, girl? It isn't even a war, and only samurai in small areas are fighting now." He paused and leveled a heavy gaze on her. "Where exactly did you come from?"

Kaoru froze and stopped breathing for a moment. What would she say? Maybe she could pretend to be stupid? No, they wouldn't buy it, and then they would get suspicious. She should just tell the truth, but leave out the specifics, she supposed.

"I, uh, lost my memory not to long ago. I was in Kyoto, and didn't know what to do. I was found by a revolutionist and he took me to their secret headquarters at an inn in the woods. I stayed there for five months till we were attacked by some ninja's or something, and was separated from my friends. I fought till I was safe, and ended up in this forest. I really don't know what happened; just I was fighting for my life." Non-spacific, and to the point. Please don't press me, she begged mentaly.

Silence, and not a move from the two swordsmen. She began to sweat, wondering what they would say or do. Would they kick her out? Or worse, kill her? She had basically fought against the Shogunate, went against Japan. Would they think wrong of her?

Hiko grunted and drank more of his sake before setting the jug down and looking back to her. Kenshin had an odd face, and looked set in a sort of dream land.

"It's stupid to fight against Japan. You should consider yourself lucky to have lived. It's a waste of time to fight for a cause so hopeless, and to waste lives on it is even stupider."

"It is not stupid! They are fighting for what they believe in, protecting their family and homes." Kenshin glared at Hiko and raised his fist. "It is hopeless now because they have no strong allies to help and protect them. If I was there, I could make a difference."

Kaoru watched the two bicker back and forth. Their views were so different, and it seemed they had talked, argued, over the matter before.

"What does it matter any ways? Even if some of the people fight, more then most will be to afraid to go against the Shogun and slowly, they will be oppressed."

"It's the strength of the people that will enlighten more people to join the cause. If they start to believe they have a chance, their combined strength will over come the oppression."

Kenshin is so optimistic, Kaoru thought. But each had a point. Kenshin believed in the hearts of people, and Hiko thought rather critically. She wished she could tell them that back with Kenshin, in the future, the revolutionists were strong and powerful. The Shogunate was slowly being beaten. By what Kenshin had said, it would only take a few more important battles and a few more dead leaders to end it.

But she couldn't. What she knew of the future could never be told. It was such a bummer to know what would happen and not be able to tell any one.

'It is a power that should be carefully handled. Even I have my moments were the burden weighs heavily on my conscience. You were on of my weaknesses.' Luna's soft voice laced with a bit of sorrow had Kaoru feeling sorry for her. What kind of secrets does she hold, but can never tell?

"I don't care what you say, because a brat like you shouldn't argue with his sensei. You aren't going to do anything till I say you are. Got that?" Hiko's gruff voice had Kaoru returning her attention to the two and Kenshin bowing his head, sulking. She tried not to laugh at him, but seeing the once stone cold and strong man being talked down to was oddly humorous.

"You shouldn't laugh, girl, because you're about to go through hell." She stopped her small laugh and Kenshin glared at her from beneath his lowered red bangs. She didn't think he was too happy with her amusement at his expense. But she couldn't help it, he was just so cute. "Now, if you're done with food, you can start warming up with Kenshin. 1000 strokes for both of you, then you can run to town and get more sake. After that, I've got some chores that you will do every day. If you're still up to it, I might just spar with you and see how well you're skills are." He grinned, and it was not a welcoming or happy one. It was evil, and it had shivers running down Kaoru's spine.

Kenshin didn't seem surprised, so she guessed he did it every day.

With a groan and mental slap, Kaoru stood along with Kenshin and grabbed an extra sword. A real sword, metal blade and every thing. She gulped. She had never used a real one. It was a plus that no one could be hurt. And with that thought, she walked outside with Kenshin and started her warm up, cursing Hiko for his abusive nature.

XxX

Kaoru was whipped out by the end of her strokes, and slowly trudged along after Kenshin down a small pathway through the forest. She was exhausted, yet he looked as if 1000 strokes was a walk in the park.

He hadn't said a word to her after starting practice, and she wondered if he was mad at her. He hadn't even looked at her!

From what Hiko had said, the walk to Kyoto was at least a two hour walk. What kind of bull was that? Inwardly, she fumed. Luna had never told her she would have to train. She just said she needed her to help change a mistake in the future. Kenshin was just there to keep her alive. What did she have to do to correct something in the future? Why her?

'Because you're the only one. That's all you need to know for now.' Kaoru was startled from her thoughts. No matter how long she had been exposed to the random words of Luna, she could never get used to the prospect of some one listening to her every thought. And talking back! It was like a split personality, or something.

She was brought from her brooding as she realized Kenshin was no longer walking with her. She stopped and looked all around for any hint of red. "Kenshin, where are you?" She called a bit frightened. She didn't hear him and still couldn't see him. Slowly, she pulled her sword from her side and held it up before her, still gazing into the dense forest for any hint of movement. "This isn't funny, Kenshin. Get back here and stop hiding."

Still, Kenshin didn't say any thing or come out. Goose bumps rose on her arms and neck as the sound of slight leaves moved from around her. She told herself it was just the wind, but the rustle of leaves shifted from one place to another in all directions around her. Some one was out there, and it frightened her. Could some one have jumped Kenshin and pulled him into the brush? Were they now stalking her?

She started walking again, and then running. Her body shook with nervous fear as the sound of some one followed her. Who ever it was, deliberately wanted her to know they were there.

Kaoru couldn't let the fear consume her, she knew that who ever was out there, had Kenshin, and she couldn't leave him to die. So, stopping, she held her sword in a defensive stance and as bravely as she could, called out to the forest stalker.

"I know you're there! Come out and fight me!" She was shaking to the bones and her knees could barley hold her. If some one did come out, she wouldn't be able to stand a chance. She was virtually lost in these woods and wasn't strong enough to protect herself and Kenshin against an attack. And any one who could take Kenshin could of course, take her easily. "I said to come out and fight me like a man!" She yelled again. She felt none of the confidence she pretended to have. Thoroughly, she was scared shitless.

As she stood her ground, the bush movement stopped and everything was still. It just seemed to scare her more. She took another breath, and was about to yell out again when some one landed behind her and kicked her to the ground face down before she could turn.

She quickly turned over with her sword in front only to be met with hysterical laughter and a red-faced Kenshin. Kaoru laid there dirty and surprised, before she angrily stood and knocked him on the head with the back of her blade. "What the hell was that for? You scared the shit out of me."

Kenshin, even with a lump forming on his head, laughed harder at her face. "That was just too easy! I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall for it." He snickered through his teeth, and then busted out laughing and falling to the ground, rolling from side to side holding his stomach.

Kaoru seethed. To think she had worried over him! There was a big difference from the Kenshin of seventeen and the one of eleven. This one just pissed her off now.

To fool her like he did, how shameful! It was her fault to believe that something could happen to him without a fight. She should have known that. But still, his boyish prank was unforgivable. Slowly, an evil grin formed and a clenched fist rose close to his face. "I'll show you something funny!" She yelled, and pulled her fist back to punch the boy square in the face. He was laughing to hard to see the fist, and found his head creating a small crater where it was forced roughly into the forest floor.

Kaoru was put out as a light purple glow surrounded Kenshin's supposed to be smashed in face. Instead, she was greeted with a stunned, blank-faced look as she pulled her fist away. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Kaoru just stood up and sheathed her sword. Slowly, he got to his feet and examined his face and small crater. The shock had let to leave as her turned large indigo eyes on her. "That should have hurt, horribly." He managed to open and close his mouth a few time, look back to the indention, then back to her. "What was that?" he asked again.

Irritated at the lack of damage, she huffed and began to walk again. he ran up to her and jerked on her sleeve. "Hey, tell me what happened." She pulled her sleeve from him and ignored him. Kaoru was irate that her punch had been blocked by the spell. Inwardly, she curse the time witch, yet again.

'It is the protection spell I placed on you. Other wise, every time I visit, you three would be sporting some very interesting wounds. Such violent individuals.' Luna shimmered into sight a few feet before them. Kenshin had stopped and pointed wide eyed at her before glaring.

"Why did you dump such a violent girl on us? What use do you have for such a weak a violent girl? Woman shouldn't act like this." Kaoru smacked him once more on his head and he pouted as he rubbed his sore lump. "What? Why do you have to hit me so much?"

"Because little boys are rude and should keep their mouths shut if they can't say something intelligent. Idiot." She muttered the last part loud enough for him to hear and he replied with an indignant huff.

'Like I said before, many times in fact, it is for your protection, all of you. It's like every word is met with physical contact.' Luna giggled and tapped Kenshin on the nose. 'Don't get out of hand with the pranks. Ok? Kaoru will depend on your strength and friendship if she is to succeed and survive.'

With a small blush, Kenshin nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Ya, I'll protect her. With me, nothing bad will happen." Luna smiled down at him and winked at Kaoru, who blushed and turned her head to the side. Luna was teasing her, and she knew it. Suddenly, she missed the older Kenshin. Not like the eleven year old kid was bad, its just she could freely love the older one, and not feel wrong.

"Luna, how long am I going to be here? What do I have to get stronger for?" Kaoru fiddled with her fingers as she looked down to her toes. She wanted to be with Kenshin again, to know he was unharmed and to personally examine him to make sure.

'In due time, Kaoru. When you are stronger, heart and body, you will go back to battle for some one's life. It will be a hard battle, and you need to realize a few things before hand. When ever you can, I want you to consider your feelings, beliefs, and how far you will go to save a life of another. Even if it involves your own demise. When the time comes, you will know, and I will be back for you. Until then, just work on your strength, and learn a few things.' Kaoru mauled over the terrifying words and nodded to Luna. Would she give her life for some one? Maybe, if she had to, but wasn't so sure about it.

'Just remember this little advise; even in the past, a soul is relitivily the same. Time can change face, but never completely change a memory.' With another shimmer, Luna had disappeared, leaving a baffled Kaoru and confused boy.

"She is strange. And a bit scary."

"You have no idea." She agreed, and playfully hit Kenshin on the head. "And don't ever scare me like that. I thought something had happened to you."

Kenshin's eyes softened at her worry, and apologized. "Sorry, I hadn't had any one to play with in a long time. I won't scare you like that again."

"Good." Kaoru ruffled his hair and started walking again. Kenshin frowned playful at her and then laughed and put his hands behind his head and caught up with her.

"But you must admit, I got you good." They both laughed, and Kaoru couldn't help but like Kenshin like this. It was nice to see him show his emotions and be so playful towards her. So unlike the cold, death corrupted teenager she first knew him as. And on a thought, she couldn't help but wonder if he still held a bit of his innocence, maybe a small piece of humanity that hadn't been crushed in the face of war.

She hoped, that when she was able to go back to him, that she would be able to see him like this.

But a small part of her didn't think she would get the chance.

XxX

**I know, it's been so long. Well, I hope you enjoy this. I had a bit of an idea worm, and I don't know when it'll come back. Sorry for the long wait! But hey, life and all. Should I go on? Lol. I really like young Kenshin. He is just so cute! I intend to enjoy having him put Kaoru through hell. Kinda like a Yahiko, but different. A little boy crush, I guess. Hope to get another out some time soon. If not, then hell, I dont know. Guess i'll have to beg forgiviness. lol**

**Laters**

**Ymir-chan**


	13. She Could Be Worth It

Past Person

Been a while. I call myself a lazy procrastinator, which takes double the time to do something. I'm kinda proud of it. Hope it was worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I really wish I could. Who wouldn't want that hot piece of sexy man?

Chapter twelve – She Might Be Worth It

**XxX**

It was hell on earth. Who knew that just walking could tire one out so much?

Four hours of travel, to and from Kyoto market, carrying four jugs of extremely heavy sake was killer on Kaoru's feet and zapped her strength, so early in the morning, now noon.

Kaoru vouched that she would give Hiko a piece of her mind when she saw him. But for now, she was lifting those terribly heavy jugs up onto a high shelf. Kenshin hadn't had a problem, and even offered to carry one of her jugs.

Out of pride or just plain stubbornness, she had hefted the jugs closer to her chest and strode ahead of the boy. He had snickered behind her, obviously amused by her persistence and Kaoru would have whacked him if not for her loaded arms.

Kaoru huffed out of breath as she placed the last jug on the shelf, relieved the tedious work was over. "Thank Kami that's over with. I don't think I could do that again for a while. Let's hope Hiko takes his time drinking those."

She collapsed on the ground to rub her sore, blistering feet, idly doctoring a popped blister. Kenshin clapped his hands together to free them of dirt as he calmly watched her work on her feet. He inwardly felt pity for her. She was in good shape, strong and capable of any hard work, but Hiko was a slave driver and wouldn't go easy on her. Even if this was her first day.

"We have to do this every day after strokes. It's considered warm-up." Kenshin enjoyed the slow, wide-eyed look she gave him. She looked horrified.

"What! He can't possibly drink so much in one day. Any ways, how can he afford so much with out working like a slave? What does he do, drink all day and get fees for it?" Kaoru was back on her feet and stepping from one foot to another. "He should be dead from alcohol poisoning."

"Not really, but close. Master makes pottery, and sells some jugs to the market. He pretty much gets sake for free, since he provides all of the jugs. And you'd be surprised how much he drinks in one day." Kaoru gave the large jugs a seething glare. She hoped the sake was stale. "Any ways, even if he did have sake left over, we'd still have to get more. It's conditioning."

He said it as if it were natural. Like it was something she ought to know and accept. Well, she will never accept it!

"Any ways," Kenshin cut off her inner thoughts with a nonchalant wave of his hand as he led her to the door. "Now that we're back, we have training. Master is very impatient and will not be happy if we procrastinate."

Kaoru made sure to drag her feet as she followed Kenshin to the clearing outside the hut. Any second saved to recover her energy was worth the time lost. She was tired, and would lie down in the dirt and fall right to sleep if given the chance. Be there rock or vile bug on the ground, she would sleep! Sadly, her dream of sweat dreams were interrupted as Hiko's booming voice jerked her back to reality.

"Snap out of it, girl! You must be on guard constantly if you are to learn under me. Do it again, and I will have to correct it." Luna had nothing on Hiko's ability to appear out of no where, Kaoru growled to herself. For a man his size, he could certainly move fast and undetected. He hadn't even been in the vicinity a second ago, she swore.

"Where is your weapon?" Kaoru patted her side and looked down to see she had no sword in her sash. She glanced stupidly up eye to eye with Hiko.

"Eh, heh I uh, don't –"

Her inept rambles were cut off as Hiko smacked the back of her head with his hilt. Tears almost seeped past her eyes as the pain stunned her momentarily.

That had hurt! She cried to herself as she rubbed her bump. That was hard enough that the spell should have stopped it. Damn that witch. Kaoru thought to herself.

"Don't just stand there, girl. Go get the damned thing." He raised the hilt, as if to hit her again, but Kaoru bolted into the hut, grabbed her sword, and skidded into place beside Kenshin before he could say another word.

Hiko stood militaristically stiff and strait in front of them and glared down his nose. "Obviously you need some reason, girl, because if you are to train under me, you will need to get a lot smarter. For one, you will have your sword on you at all times, even as you sleep. Two, I will have no complaints or slacking. If you are not up to working as hard as you can, you might as well quit. Three, you will wear acceptable clothing. What you have now is too large and will interfere with your movements. After practice, we will go to town and get some new ones."

Kaoru had lifted her arms to look at her clothes as Hiko finished his little speech. She was wearing the clothes Kenshin had given her at the inn. They were a bit large, but not cumbersome like Hiko made them out to be. If any thing, she needed new sandals. She toed her loose shoe against the gravel, wondering whether to be irritated or grateful for the chance to get new clothes. And the lovely second trip back to Kyoto for the second time that day.

Hiko sided Kenshin a look and he stepped back a few feet. Hiko pulled his sword from its sheath and crouched slightly in position. He gave an irritated grunt and Kaoru snapped her head back to attention and mimicked his stance. He watched her move and assessed her form. "How much do you know about swordsmanship?"

Kaoru popped her shoulders and neck, relaxing her body. "I'm not to sure on any level, but I think I'm pretty good. I've fought enough to know I'm not much of a novice. I have no memory of how I learned or from whom."

He nodded slightly and eased his stance. "Then let's see what you know. Attack me with all you got and don't be afraid of cutting me." He added when he saw her hesitate. No matter how strong she was, she would never lay a hit on him.

Kaoru took a breath and let it out, relaxing her body and readying herself to move. His stance was lax, not intimidated. It irked her. He may have been the master of one of the strongest sword styles, but he should at least put some effort into faking interest.

It was almost enough to make her forego the sword and just jump on him and beat the crap out of his obnoxious face.

"Any day now, please. Should I use a stick? Would that make you feel better little girl?" Hiko taunted as he swung the blade in a lazy circle around him, his attention off in some other direction. The easy goad and insult had Kaoru bristling to her toes. No one insulted her like that.

"Shut it old man! If this is a test of my strength, then don't push me to act rashly. I know what I'm doing." She tightened her grip on the hilt and bent her knees more to get level with the ground. She saw Hiko's death glare at her comment, and snickered softly. If he wanted to call her insulting names, then curtsey called for repayment in turn.

Hiko would have smacked any one else who dared to talk back to him, but he found it rather amusing to hear it from this small girl before him sizing him up with a sword. If he was younger and softer, he would have been attracted to her. She had fire and spirit, and knew a thing or two about battle. He admitted to himself that he was trying to offset her, to make her charge him, but she surprised him. The girl was observing his strength and trying to find an opening; strategically planning an attack.

She obviously was familiar with his style as she bent low to the ground to counteract his own defensive stance. She was a mystery, one he would figure out soon enough.

Kenshin was on his toes waiting for something to happen. He was curious as to Kaoru's ability, but he was even more astonished as he saw her stance that of the Mitsurigi. Well, close to it in form.

He knew his master wouldn't harm her much, maybe bruise her or knock her around, but after seeing her fighting stance and careful study of his master's form, he knew it would be a challenge for his master, if just a little.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru rolled her shoulders again and smirked. She had something in mind. Before his eyes, though, her form changed as she sheathed her sword and disappeared. His eyes popped as he recognized the form of batou-jutsu from his Mitsurigi Ryuu. Where the hell did she come from, he thought frantically.

Hiko was as much surprised as Kenshin when she sheathed her sword. His curiosity grew as she disappeared and moved around him lightning fast. She was slower than godlike speed, but fast enough to keep Hiko's eyes shifting from one place to another, keeping up with her form but still challenged.

He saw her strike and easily blocked as she struck out at his side. Kaoru didn't look surprised or even peeved by his block as she jumped back and held her blade strait in front of her. She smirked at him and flipped her blade lazily before sheathing it again in her batou-jutsu. "I know I'm not a match for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down. Ready?"

Hiko returned her grin as he mimicked her stance and faced her again, this time her ready opponent. "That's just what I like in fighter. Let's dance, girl."

Both of them disappeared as they circled each other. Kaoru moved around his defensive guard as she struck with her blade at his sides and openings. Hiko easily kept pace with her, not going easy on her but not letting her hit him. When she passed his guards, he easily blocked or ducked her slashes but didn't strike back. He was just testing her after all.

Kaoru knew she had little to no chance of striking the Mitsurigi master, but she didn't let it scare her. She was a swordswoman and didn't back down from a fight, no matter how impossible it was. She had to prove her worth as a fighter, and who best to prove it to than an imposing figure like Hiko?

Kenshin watched in wonder as Kaoru struck and jabbed with her blade, dancing around Hiko like a wild panther. Though her eyes were serious and calculating, her mouth was sharpened with a grin. Hiko too had an amused twist to his lips as he easily blocked each of her strikes. She was amazing, and Kenshin had never seen someone look so enchanting with such a deadly weapon.

Her grip on the sword was as familiar to her as her own body, and she worked that like a master. Absently, Kenshin wiped a bit of drool from his lip.

Kenshin brought his attention back to the battle, and noticed Kaoru's footing hitch slightly. Looking closer, he saw her toes clenched tightly to the bottom of her sandals, keeping them firmly to her feet. Her straps had loosened, leaving her shoes to flop against her heels.

He huffed to himself in disappointment, knowing that the fight was going to end soon.

Sure enough, Kaoru stepped forwards awkwardly, trying to keep her sandals on, and Hiko took the opportunity to hit her blade with his own and shove her down to her back.

They both froze, Hiko with his sword struck out and Kaoru on her back, and Kenshin waited for the next move.

She took the time to get her breath back as she lay down, hating the fact that Hiko was right about her clothes. She had never lasted this long with Kenshin, though it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, and he had fought back. She was exhausted.

Hiko stood and sheathed his sword as he looked the girl up and down. He was ashamed to see her feet were bleeding and smacked himself mentally for not seeing it before. The gravel had slipped under her bare feet and sliced up her sensitive skin, leaving her with a bloody mess.

"We're going to town after lunch to get you new clothes. You should know better than to fight or even walk with shoes to big for you." Kaoru's head fell back and she covered her face with her arm.

"Ya, that's a good idea. It's a humiliating way to loose." Kenshin glared at his master's callous remark, and Hiko hated the guilt that it gave him. Growling to himself, Hiko grabbed Kaoru's arm and hauled her to her feet, pulling her against him and helping her back to the hut. She didn't seem to mind or even notice the bodily contact - which he was well aware of- as she limped along side him.

Kenshin was ahead of them, already getting the medical ointment and wrappings.

Hiko was glad Kenshin couldn't see him. He was barely controlling the blush across his nose at how close she was. He wasn't a man for bodily contact, hated to be touched by any one, but Kaoru was an attractive and strong young woman. And to make it worse, she didn't seem to mind or notice anything! Wasn't it the woman who was supposed to be shy and embarrassed at such closeness?

Kaoru suddenly stopped in surprise with a soft gasp. She looked at Hiko with wide eyes and open mouth, her face was against his side suddenly, shocking him. "What is it? We're almost there; you think you can make it?" he worried over her, looking at her feet or any other injuries.

She shook her head and smiled brightly, shocking Hiko with her changing moods. "No, I'm alright. It's just, you smell like something."

He choked on his tongue and almost fell when she confessed in smelling him. He could feel a blush redden his nose and didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "I live in the forest, silly girl. I don't bathe in scented oils or any thing so I know I'm not the best smelling man." Settling on anger, Hiko dropped his arm from her side and grabbed her wrist instead, pulling her harshly to the hut.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way." Kaoru grabbed the arm pulling her and stopped him, limping back to his side as he gave her a considering look. "It's a good smell. You smell like pumpkins. It made me remember something. Pumpkin reminds me of Halloween."

"What is Halloween?"

She shrugged her shoulders but smiled any ways. "I don't know, but it was something that I'd forgotten. It's like baked pumpkin, full of spices and rum. It's very alluring, and calm." This time, Hiko blushed out of embarrassment which made Kaoru giggle. He grunted at her flirty look and helped her to sit down on a cushion.

He didn't look at her while Kenshin doctored her feet but he knew she was looking at him with that damned cheshire grin.

She was teasing him! Hiko couldn't remember a time when a woman had teased him like this girl was. Sure he had women flirt and flee from him, but never taunt him so playfully like she was.

He had to admit, though, it was a nice change. He could really like the girl, more than he already did. Hiko resolved the fact that she was already part of his small family.

He smirked to himself. Though they were a few years apart, Kenshin and Kaoru would make a nice couple. He knew the boy already liked her and had a feeling she liked him too. By the way her eyes grew soft and longing while she watched Kenshin bandage her feet so carefully, he knew she felt something more for the boy than simple friendship.

She was a mystery too. Her fighting style would have to be brought up at some time, but for now, Hiko decided to amuse himself with the blossoming couple.

Maybe he could play a little matchmaking while he was at it.

"Idiot, stop drooling over her feet and hurry up. Lunch doesn't make itself." He was quite satisfied to watch the boy flush and drop Kaoru's foot and scramble to the kitchen. Kaoru blushed slightly at his comment but threw him for a loop when she smirked evilly at him.

"That was a terrible thing to do, old man." Both of them laughed together at the situation, and Kenshin tripped over his feet in embarrassment which sent them into more of a riot.

Hiko had never laughed so hard.

**XxX**

They knew where she was, and Tomoe didn't know what to do.

Should she finish her duty to her lover, or her duty to her husband?

Kenshin was the kindest man, slaving in the garden and doing most of the work. He had fixed the roof and repaired the walls of their little abode. He loved her so tenderly at night and never failed to tell her of his love.

His eyes were blue, but softer and happier. Tomoe was having more trouble every day trying to remember her dear Akira.

If she didn't go to them, then they would come to her and Kenshin would find out the awful truth about her.

She loved him with all her heart, but she knew that there were pieces left with Akira. Those pieces bled in agony, torturing her whenever Kenshin was out of her reach.

She had already lost one man, but could she help kill the other?

She would be alone then, torn between fulfillment and emptiness.

To kill the man you love in revenge for another, did it make any logical sense?

She curled up on the small porch, forcing her tears back. The last months were happy for her. Kenshin was so easy to love, and so eager to love her. Tomoe couldn't ask for more than that and it was what she had always wanted.

"Tomoe, love, what's wrong?" His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, lifting all her sorrows and relaxing her. He was always there, ready to lift her burdens and give her everything a woman could want.

She really did love him. But was it enough?

He wasn't just Kenshin, he was also the Battousai, and it was he who killed the one she loved.

Never could she love that monster. His strong arms lifted her sorrows and guilt, but never her hatred. How could she love him with all her soul but hate him with a passion?

"It's nothing, Anata. I was just thinking of someone." She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his soft breath fan her hair. She hated to indulge in his strength, but loved the comfort it gave her.

Such conflicting thoughts.

She had a week or more to decide what she was going to do. The men would sooner or later contact her, and Tomoe knew she would have to be sure of her decision, what ever it may be, because she was going to have to live with it.

"I love you, Kenshin." What ever comes, I will still love you. Tomoe sealed her promise as she kissed him, hoping to somehow find some other way to end it. Her heart broke as she felt his love in his touch.

She was going to betray someone, and Tomoe wished Kaoru were still with her.

Kaoru was the only one who she could talk to, and the only one who could talk her out of this mess.

**XxX**

**I actually got that pumpkin thing on a bus. I was in a terrible mood when a man sat beside me, and said I should smile more. I could tell he was a bum by the way he looked and by all the stuff he carried,(and I don't mean it in an insulting way) but he smelled really nice. I turned to him. **

**Me: Hey, you smell like pumpkins.**

**Him: well I live in the woods so I kinda smell like it. (He looked so bothered and turned his head away) **

**I felt bad, but amused. Me: No, I mean you smell like pumpkins. It smells good, it reminds me of Halloween.**

**Him: Oh, well thank you. You are very pretty and have lovely hair. (its extremely long) **

**We chatted for the remainder of the bus ride, and I felt I boosted a poor mans ego a bit. He wasn't an ugly man, just a little ruffed up. Any ways, he did smell good, in a natural way, and I was in such a bad mood at first. And he did say I needed to smile, in such a considerate way. Of course, I wanted to kick some other guy as soon as I got off the bus. It's so rude to holler and whistle at some one you don't know. **

**Damn men. Any ways, if you haven't noticed, I have rewritten the first two chapters of the story and have begun the third. Kaoru seems like she is extremely strong in this chapter, which she is, but not at the level of Kenshin even at twelve. She has speed and knowledge of Hiten, but other wise needs a lot of work. She did train with Kenshin while at the inn for a while. I first thought I was making Kaoru and Hiko too flirty with each other, and Hiko is anything but flirty. It's hard to make him rude and gruff. But I tried. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Laters**

**Ymir-chan**


End file.
